Dark Stars
by moonlight64
Summary: "Loki could just let her die here and now. His problems would be solved and he could go back to his usual ways. But then he would forever be left with an unsolved mystery and he hated the prospect of that even more than the fear of what would happen if she lived." A story of what happens when Loki finds a girl who is like him in every way. Only better. Oh, and they save Asgard too.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rather sunny and unbearably hot late afternoon in Asgard. Not a lot was happening in the palace, much to the disdain of Loki. He certainly didn't mind the temperature, but the boredom was killing him and slowly nagging at his mind. Just a couple days ago he had been let out of prison once again and he hoped it was for good this time. He hated the place.

Every time he just slightly misbehaved, Odin would have him locked up for weeks, sometimes even months. Every opportunity was used to get him out of the way. But today, he was free at last. It was becoming rather a boring game between them.

Thor was, like pretty much everyone else, busy with all the important stuff nobody would let Loki even come close to. Not that he would care... Always the outsider, he was left to mind his own business, which he gladly did.

Thus he was only strolling through the palace, lost in his own thoughts. The rage he had felt all day about the despicable pack that was his family was slowly going back to a normal disdain.

He was just crossing a hallway with a large balcony when he stopped still in his track. Something had caught his eye and he turned to look at the balcony.

There, lying on the railing, was a person. Loki frowned. It was a girl with her arms crossed under her head, gazing up into the clouds. With quick steps he walked out onto the balcony, already preparing for a conflict. She was not supposed to be there, he knew everyone in the palace. And he had absolutely no idea who she was.

As soon as he came in close enough to see her more clearly, she suddenly turned her face to him. _Those green eyes..._ A lazy smirk appeared on her lips mere seconds before she sat up and pushed herself off the railing and into the beginning sunset.

Loki stood there wide eyed for a second, but then hurried to the railing. Nothing. She had simply vanished into thin air. Or she had shattered on the ground far below, but Loki highly doubted it.

Confused, he decided to let it slide and returned to his brooding. But over the course of the day and the next few he was sure to see her from time to time. Green eyes gazing at him from the shadows, or her small silhouette lounging about in the corners of the palace.

Later the same week, Loki had been strolling through the gardens for the whole day and once night fell upon the kingdom, he made his way to the kitchen. His family didn't bother to call him to dinner anymore, since he had never before joined them. He avoided contact with them as much as possible. Only Thor had cared enough to tell the servants to leave some food for Loki in the kitchen, which made Loki, admittedly, care a little more for his brother than for the others in return.

As he went to retrieve his meal, his mind wandered back to the girl from the balcony. How had she done that? Just vanishing… He believed that to be something only he was truly capable of.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he noticed that he was not alone.

"Do you realize that intruding is a crime? So is stealing food from the royal kitchen…" He said while scanning the dark room out of the corners of his eyes. A slight smile played on his lips.

"It's only a crime if I get caught…" A sweet voice answered. Loki could hear the smile in her voice, but he had yet to make out where she was.

"Well, I have been arrested for less." He laughed, slowly walking from one wall of the room to the other. "Have you found what you are looking for?"

A short moment of silence followed, but then an empty plate slid towards Loki on the grand table in the middle of the room.

"Have you indeed?" She chuckled.

"That was my food." Loki said with a chill in his voice. It bothered him that someone was taking what was his. But the girl, this riddle of who she was and where she came from, it fascinated him beyond measure.

"I beg your pardon, dear sir." She said, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Why do you steal food? Why are you in the palace?" Loki finally asked, ignoring her previous comment.

"Why are you?" She smiled. "Sneaking into the kitchen late at night?"

"Don't you know who I am?" He asked, slowly getting more and more amused by the way she was talking to him.

"I know many things, my dear sir, but indeed, why do I need to know who you are? Isn't it far more interesting to know what you are? How you are? Why you are?"

Loki frowned, curiosity flashing in his eyes as he finally spotted her form in the darkness of the kitchen. "Why don't you stop playing games with me and tell me who you are?"

Her voice was sweet when she responded, but full of passion. "But life wouldn't be fun without games, don't you think?"

Loki froze in his movements, a huge grin appearing on his face. "Indeed. Very well…"

He watched her shadowy form wander from the wall on the other side of the room towards the open window front.

"Well, I guess I will see you soon." He said with a smirk once she had reached the windows.

"What makes you so sure I will come back?" She responded with the same smirk upon her lips, turning around to face Loki. Standing there, a mere inch from the edge, where the floor met the open air.

"What makes you so sure I won't have the guards arrest you when you do?" Loki whispered, but whether she could hear him he did not know.

Then, she let herself fall backwards into the night.

Loki did not even bother checking where she went. Maybe she just had a thing for letting herself fall from a mile above the ground.

Shaking his head, he headed back towards his chambers, unable to drop the smile that had manifested itself upon his lips. His dinner plans were long forgotten.

That night, he did not sleep at all.

* * *

A.N.: Hey everyone! I hope you are doing well and enjoyed the first part of my story! I will update this regularly and I would love to hear your thoughts on this first part :) If you have any questions or ideas, please let me know. Hugs, K.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: Thank you everybody who decided to join me on this ride :)

**Warnings:** Just kinda confused and torn Loki

* * *

From then on, Loki was more attentive towards his surroundings. He knew he should not try to find the girl again. And yet he so desperately wanted to. To solve this mystery that had found its way into his dull life. This whole situation had thrown him into deep conflict with himself and his initial curiosity was slowly turning into anger.

He had always hated himself, that was no secret. But now that he wanted nothing more than to find this girl, he hated himself even more. It was a distraction, nothing more. He had more important plans to attend to! But he was just so intrigued and fascinated and… Could not bring his mind to shut up about her. For that, it made him hate her as well.

His days he spent brooding in the most shadowy places of the palace and its surroundings. At night he would aimlessly wander the halls and corridors and somehow he would always end up back at the kitchen. Though now, he was always alone in the darkness.

The tenth night after their little chat, he once more came to collect his meal. But as he looked down onto the well-laid table, he sighed and rolled his eyes. By all the nine realms, what was happening to him?! Slowly he turned on his heels and locked the kitchen door from the inside. Then he opened a window and finally used his magic to bring himself back to his room. A few hours later he returned, finding the plate empty and neatly washed up. He unlocked the door and left the kitchen. Then, finally, his mind allowed him to think of other things once more. The first time in two weeks.

He continued this procedure for another week, all the while torturing himself mentally. She was a small fly and he the spider in his web. And still, he set the table for her.

It appeared to him to be so wrong, everything he had been doing lately. Thinking about her. About their talk. And giving her a direct invitation to steal his food. Also, he hadn't eaten all that much himself. It all was utterly stupid. But then, why did he continue to do it anyway?

Every time he saw another soul during his walks through the palace, they would always jump out of his way. Almost no one wanted to deal with him and the rest despised him nonetheless. His mood had gotten so bad, a rumor had started that he was up to some sinister things once more. Others said he had finally gone mad once and for all. But everyone had somehow collectively decided to avoid him even more than before.

Honestly, it didn't bother Loki much, he was way more concerned about his own behavior.

After another week, he had finally regained control over his mind. The incident in the kitchen was pushed back to the darkest corner of his mind. She was no more than another face he had once upon a time laid eyes upon.

That was when he decided to take a walk through the palace garden late at night. The night was seemingly the only time he left his chambers these days. It allowed him to avoid the curious views from the lowly peasants.

The further away he walked from the palace, the better he felt. Once he reached his destination, he sighed. Two trees, in perfect symmetry. From the outside, there was nothing that could have given away his secret. He smiled and walked on between the two trees. The landscape changed and he found himself standing on a clearing with a lovely natural pool, surrounded by large rocks.

This had been his hideaway all throughout his childhood. A picture perfect little place, securely hidden by as many delusions as his magic as a child would allow him. Of course, he had come back and changed a few things, making it even more uninviting for any strange or hostile views.

But this time when he stepped into the opening, he noticed the difference immediately.

"How...?" He asked loudly, anger and irritation not even remotely hidden from his voice. "How DARE you come to this place?!" His voice thundered through the clearing.

And there they were once more, the girl and his endlessly torturing thoughts.

Slowly she walked towards Loki who had to retain himself from killing this little worm right on the spot.

"Hello." She said calmly and came to a stop only a couple feet in front of Loki. Now he could finally see her more clearly, for this night was bright with stars and a rather full moon. She looked young. But her eyes seemed to bear the wisdom of many lifetimes.

"How were you able to come here?" Loki whispered full of rage and a hint of wonder. She frowned, opening her mouth but closing it again quickly. Finally she replied. "There was a door between those two trees and I walked right through it and well, here I am." All the while she didn't look at his eyes, but rather at his shoulders, his hands, his legs.

Loki was irritated to say the least. Normally his barrier would block out everyone except for himself and well, his mother, because she also…

"You are a creature of magic." He said gravely, taking a step closer to the girl. She didn't flinch nor move, which surprised him.

"And that makes you so angry?" She asked quietly and finally looked him in the eyes. And in that moment something strange happened. Not the romantic kind of strange, but the strange kind of strange. Loki was taken aback as suddenly images flooded through his mind. Horrible, dark images. Imagines he could not quite put meaning to, until he saw a little girl that looked terribly beaten up and scared. And then the pain hit him like a lightning, forcing him to his knees and finally to the ground. As suddenly as it came, it was all gone again.

Panting he lay on his back and his eyes began to slowly adjust to the real world again. It took him a second to remind himself of his current situation, but then he jumped to his feet. The girl was still laying on the ground, breathing heavily.

Without a second thought he let a blade of ice appear in his hand and stood over her small body.

"I thought you were a nice guy." She chuckled breathlessly while Loki pressed her torso back to the ground with his foot.

"You little worm know nothing about me!" He hissed, while his eyes pierced hers. "YOU have no right to be here!"

"Well, you didn't mind when you let me into the palace every night." She answered with a smirk.

Loki's hand with the blade in it began to shake ever so slightly, so did his voice.

"Because the palace is my _father's_ home. I wouldn't care if the rats came and overtook the damn place!" He shouted angrily. "But this little piece of nothing, this utterly unimportant place, this is mine alone. And I will not allow anyone to take it from me." His voice began shaking even more and he lifted the blade and… saw the images of the frightened, beat up little girl in his head once more. The blade hit the ground less than an inch next to her head. With a frustrated groan he stepped away from her, running his hands through his hair in despair. What was he doing!? He should punish her for intruding. He should just end it here and never think of it again. But he couldn't.

"I'm sorry." She finally said and got up, walking towards Loki. A second before she could place a hand on his shoulder his own hand shot up to stop her.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again." He said in a warning, but not angry tone. In an instant he dropped her hand and turned to leave. With his back to her he finally spoke up gain. "I expect you to leave before sunrise. And don't come back to the palace. If I ever have to lay eyes upon you again, you will come to know just now nice I am."

With that he left her standing in the middle of the opening and marched right through the secret entrance.

Once outside he did not get far, before he heard her voice call out to him.

"What's your name?" She asked. "I at least want to know to the name of the nicest man I ever met."

He stopped walking, closed his eyes and sighed. "My name is Loki." With that, he brought himself back to his chambers. He was not in the mood for something as mundane as walking. To be precise he was not in the mood for anything at all. Thus he undressed himself for the sake of a hot bath. Once in the comfort of the water, he closed his eyes, hoping he would just fall asleep and drown.

* * *

A.N.: Hello everyone! As promised. here's the next chapter :) I hope you enjoy it! If you'd like me to update more than once a week let me know pls! And also, do you think the summary for this story is alright or is there something I can do to make it more interesting? I would really appreciate your help! Also I'm gonna try this new thing where I do a preview for the next chapter, so here we go:

**Next chapter: **

**\- kinda dark Loki, but we're getting brighter!**

**\- some fun brotherly action**

**\- also the next chapter will be longer**

Hugs, K.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Someone asked how old the girl was, so I just wanted to quickly answer that! She's about Loki's age, maybe a little younger or a little older... Roughly the same age though! Enjoy this chapter :)

**Warnings:** still a little dark in the beginning, but it's getting brighter

* * *

A few days had passed when Loki decided to join the official meals kitchen felt like burnt territory now. And the hatred for his damn family would maybe distract him from the hatred he felt for himself.

"I'm glad that you have finally come to your sense, brother." Thor greeted him happily. Loki ignored him.

"I have arranged for you to sit next to father and I, and I made sure that…" Thor talked on, but Loki had turned on his heel and was now headed back towards the exit.

Nope, he couldn't do it. All those utterly stupid people with their utterly miserable talking. A room full of people who hated him, though not nearly as much as he hated himself. Not even of true hatred those creatures were capable of.

He returned to his chambers and sat on the railing of the balcony, watching the ongoings below him. After what seemed like a small eternity, there was a knock on his door.

"Loki?" Thor's voice sounded muffled through the great wooden door. "Loki I know you are in there. Won't you let me in?"

Of course Loki won't. He remained sitting on the railing, considering to simply jump. He wouldn't really get hurt after all, he could always teleport back up. Maybe he shouldn't though, that might be for the better of everyone. Unfortunately Loki didn't care for the better of everyone.

"Loki…" Thor sounded annoyed.

"What, _brother_?!" Loki spit the last word as if it was poisonous.

"I… I would like to apologize for being so…" Thor's voice trailed off.

"...Stupid? Ignorant? Foolish?" Loki helped him out, but only gained a chuckle in response. Not the desired reaction. His words were not meant to amuse, but to hurt.

"I meant to say pushy." Thor finally said. "I know how much you dislike our family and everyone basically, but…"

The door flew open and Loki stood only inches away from his brother's face. "_They_ despise me. Why should I treat them any differently."

Thor sighed. "Not everyone despises you, Loki."

Loki turned around to his room and walked back to the railing, though leaving the door open. Thor followed quietly. "I don't despise you, brother…"

Loki didn't answer, but instead stood on the railing and stared down into the city below him with an angry frown. Thor was a fool. For believing Loki would actually care at all weather he despised him or not. For not hating him.

"And I think you shouldn't despise yourself either." Thor finally said, now standing in the open window that led onto the balcony.

With an angry glare, Loki turned around to face his brother. "How dare you believe to know how I feel and what I think…" He looked him right in the eye. "Go mind your own business. Be a good pet to _your _father."

Then he let himself fall backwards. Off the railing, down towards the city. _Just like her…_ He willed his mind to shut up for good. Though he heard Thor shout his name. But Loki only closed his eyes and smiled. And for a brief moment he felt free. Free of hatred, free of pain, free of sadness. Of anger, guilt and revenge. He was only himself, in a way that he should always have been.  
But the brief moment passed and all the emotions came rushing back, heavier and more grave than he had felt them before. Maybe the people were right, maybe he was insane.

Then he hit the ground. Fortunately enough, in the middle of a field with no one around to report the incident. Surprisingly, he hadn't died. It did not even hurt. Damn. He didn't specifically want to die, but he wouldn't quite mind either. So he merely remained laying in the hole the force of his impact had created. At least no one would bother him here.

Oh how wrong he was, as a few minutes later he noticed Thor's footsteps making the ground vibrate beneath him.

"Brother, you seriously have a problem or a few…" Thor sighed and sat down next to the hole Loki's body had caused.

"Yeah I know…" Loki smiled bitterly. "Isn't that wonderful?"

Thor sighed again and rested his face in his palms. The view made Loki chuckle first, but then straight out laugh. He hadn't laughed in an eternity and it honestly scared Thor quite a bit. But then he joined in and the two laughed for a few minutes. When they fell silent Thor turned his head to his brother once more. "What has been wrong with you lately? You've acted really strange, even for you…"

Instead of giving an answer Loki got up and started walking back to the entrance of the palace.

"Why didn't you just do your thing?" Thor asked as he followed behind.

"What in all nine realms are you speaking of?" Loki responded, after deciding that tonight, maybe, Thor was worth his attention.

"You know, the magic stuff you do and then you disappear and… I don't even know." Thor groaned. "Didn't that hurt at all?"

"No, unfortunately not... " Loki commented. "I have been through worse. And for why I didn't 'disappear' as you put it, I kind of… forgot."

Thor was stunned for a second, but then started laughing loudly. "You, Loki, the god of who knows what nonsense, _forgot_ to use magic?"

Enough was enough. In an instant Loki brought them up to the balcony again and had Thor hanging over the railing. "Still funny?" He hissed.

"NO! No, sorry, I…. I mean… Uhm… Sorry." Thor was released back onto his feet and made the face of a sad puppy. "We were having so much fun, and I thought… well…I thought I could..." Without another word, Thor went to leave.

"Then you thought wrong." Loki said quietly, yet coldly after Thor had already left the room.

He sighed and threw himself onto the bed. He felt a lot better than before, but refused to admit that laughing with Thor had done him good. Life was never that simple and laughing certainly didn't make his problems disappear.

That night was the first in many where he could finally find sleep.

The next evening, he tried once again to join dinner. He ought to push himself if he ever wanted to forget about the girl. Had she even left his secret garden? Had she come back to the palace already, stealing and spying?

He cleared his mind of those thoughts and walked into the great hall where dinner was to be served tonight. After the first steps into the room he could already feel the goggling eyes on him.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Someone asked in disbelief, someone else merely gasped.

Loki however remained silent, his face frozen and grave. His eyes landed on Thor, who already looked surprised enough. Odin on the other hand showed nothing but disdain. Surely he would rather have Loki locked up again where no one could see the poor excuse of a son Loki knew Odin saw him as.

The whole hall had fallen silent while Loki walked towards his designated seat. With the same stoic expression he sat down and soon the talk around him began to pick up again.

"You certainly know how to make an entrance…" Thor smiled. "Do not worry brother, I will leave you be and not repeat yesterday's mistakes."

"Thank you." Loki responded calmly, but he felt highly uncomfortable. Even though he could be beyond charming and very much likeable if he wanted to, most of it was merely pretense or came out so rarely most people had forgotten there was any good left in him.

He just sat in silence and ate his food while watching the people around him. Most of them were talking to each other, eating and laughing, but Loki did not miss the glares everyone was shooting at him from time to time. It was the first time in forever that he had joined an official event after all and he just in that moment decided that maybe it hadn't been a good idea after all.

Suddenly a guard came rushing into the room and towards the allfather, quietly talking only to him. The other dinner guests didn't seem to take much notice of it.

Odin called Thor to his side, whispering to him, but looking Loki right in the eyes.

Of course, when something happened it seemed to always be him who was accused first. Loki rolled his eyes and got up. Now that everyone had followed Odin's gaze, they were quite shamelessly staring at him. Obviously he was not welcome anymore. Yet, he at least wanted to know what he would be imprisoned for next.

Thus he halted when he overheard, by pure incident of course, what exactly the guard was explaining to Odin and Thor.

"...found her trespassing in the royal forest…" The guard's voice was almost too quiet to hear. "...took forever to chase her down… ...heavily wounded… ...dangerous..."

An ever so slight shiver ran down Loki's spine, though he tried to ignore it. Unfortunately he was most certain to already know who exactly they were speaking of. As unsuspiciously as possible he came to stand in the shadow behind a grand pillar, listening in on the quiet conversation and hoping to hear no more bad news.

"...she was barely conscious when we found her. But she kept calling his name…" The guard looked around nervously, obviously not finding what, or who he was looking for.

"Whose name?" Thor asked just as quietly, yet dumbfounded.

"Loki." The guard responded dimly, not daring to look at the allfather.

"Where is she now?" Odin asked coldly. "And I hope for your life that your men are already looking for my _son_…"

"We, uhm, we have locked her in the prisons…" He stuttered. "A-and no, I sincerely apologize, we have not began seeking for Loki."

"But you said she was wounded, why hasn't she been brought to the healers?" Thor asked, obviously still irritated.

"Why should we heal her… She would have to face trial and eventually death for trespassing anyway. Maybe she will spare us the effort." Odin answered Thor. "And as for you…" He faced the guard now. "When you came into this hall, Loki was right over there. _Why_ exactly did you NOT secure him immediately?" His voice was calm. So calm that even from afar Loki could tell of the rage that was so obviously hidden within Odin's voice, that it almost made Loki laugh. But after hearing all of this, he did not feel like laughing. He did not feel anything at all.

That fool of a girl, she had let herself get caught. And hurt. AND locked up. Loki was furious. And already on his way down into the very same prisons he had hoped to never see from the inside again.

* * *

A.N.: Hey there lovely people! I hope this was not too dark in the middle, but it was some fun as well.

**Next chapter:**

**\- Loki has to make a difficult ****decision**

**\- We learn why the girl is in prison**

**\- A little glimpse into what might happen in the future**

Hugs, K.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: **mention of blood

* * *

_She ran through the woods, as fast as she could in her current state. It was so dark that she could barely see her own feet, but she had to keep running; guards of the Asgardian palace had found her resting in the darkest part of the forest and decided to make her their prey. An intruder, a young woman, poisoned and slowly dying. She had fought, ending more than half of them, and finally managed to escape. But she had been chased ever since. Her reactions in their fight had been too slow, and one of those beasts had managed to impale his sword in her shoulder before she could flee. Now, with every moment her mind was getting more and more fogged. Her vision was blurry with tears and poison, and she knew that death was not far. What a disgraceful way to die; torn apart clothes, covered in scratches and mud. All alone._

_She had never been caught before, unless she wanted to be. But with the poison draining her magic and every little bit of life from her, she was not in a condition to do anything about this situation. And she knew what the allfather did to trespassers. She had grown up with the stories about his cruelty and the dangers that lurked in the shadows of the palace. And now, that would be the place she would die. Alone in the darkness of a cell, without anyone who would even mind her fading from this world._

_She felt way too warm and yet too cold at the same time. It must be the poison. The pain of her injuries was gone now, the aching of her muscles, it had all faded into plain white heat._

_She could hear the guards closing in on her and before she knew what was going on, she tripped over a root and world around her became too blurred to tell when the guards had caught up with her, and she didn't care. She could only think of one thing. Bright green eyes and raven hair. "Loki…" Was the last thing she breathed over and over again before a guard hit her in the head with the end of his staff. Then, she sank into darkness._

She woke up in a bright room, way too bright actually. Her eyes fluttered shut again for a moment. She remembered being carried, roughly thrown to the ground and left alone. She willed her eyes to open and pushed herself up enough to lean against the wall behind her. The pain in her body made her yelp first, then groan in frustration. Looking around in the room, she quickly realized that this must be the prison of the palace. That was all her strength allowed her to see before her eyes fell shut once again.

After a long debate with himself about whether or not he should actually do this, Loki was hiding in the shadows of the hallway, waiting for the guards to pass by. Then he transformed his appearance to be that of a guard as well, with a mere wave of his hand.

While he continued his way towards the prison, he groaned to himself. He must be insane. Walking right into the place he had spent months in, maybe years even, locked up and forgotten. Only for the sake of a stupid, puny, ridiculously rude peasant who had dared to speak to him in such a… _teasing…_ way. He couldn't have explained to anyone why he was doing what he was doing and feeling what he was feeling. It confused him to a great extend. But he just had to see her.

Once he reached the entrance to the prisons, the guards did not hinder his passing. After all, he looked like one of them.

"Where is the new one?" He asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"The cell in the far back. The large one, you know, where…"

But Loki had already stormed off into the direction the guard had pointed. Why was he even doing this, why why why… Jumping off the balcony seemed perfectly sane to him in comparison to this madness. But he _had_ to see her. It was as if an unknown force pulled him towards that cell. He hated every second of it.

Once he reached a dark path in the back of the prison, he looked around to make sure no one was around and then changed back into his normal self.

After he rounded the last corner he could already see her slouched body leaning against the white wall. In comparison to the brightness of the huge cell, her body looked dark and tiny.

It should have been easy for him to take down the barriers. It should have taken him seconds to simply walk into the cell and… who knows what he would've done. But the barriers didn't even waver under his magic.

"Why is it that suddenly it is so very easy to trick the trickster god?" The voice of Odin echoed through the halls. "Though it may not seem the most likely thing for you to do, I was sure you would sooner or later come down here."

Loki closed his eyes. Great. Just great. Hadn't he told himself over and over again that this little worm was a distraction to him? Yes. And yet here he was, having walked right into the most obvious trap ever laid out for someone. What had she done to his precious mind?!

"I do not know why you would need to trap me, _father_, but I assure you I have done no harm to anyone." He said calmly, still with his back to Odin.

"Oh, then explain to me why exactly this criminal, who was caught killing a good dozen of my guards, said _your_ name when she was finally caught."

"Well, maybe because everyone around this place seems to have a preference for blaming their faults and mistakes on me?" Loki smiled sarcastically and turned around to face his father. "Wouldn't you say so? Isn't it very CONVENIENT for you that every time something... anything happens in this sense-forsaken world, you have a new reason to lock me away? Away from your glorious kingdom and your utterly ridiculous family!" His rage had overtaken his logic and he was straight out screaming at Odin now, who on the other hand simply turned on his heel and gave the adjoining guards a sign.

Loki knew he could fight them. With ease, he could stop them from locking him up in a cell together with the woman he had come to despise for being the cause of all this madness. But he didn't. He let them roughly grab him, take the barriers down, shove him in and close the barriers once more. For a second he felt nothing but numbness. Not so much in his body, but in his mind and soul.

Then he turned around to see the barely awake girl leaned against the door.

"I told you to leave so I wouldn't have to see you ever again." He said calmly, looking down at her.

A weak smile appeared on her lips, as she gathered her remaining energy to answer him. "Sorry to disappoint…" What was intended as a chuckle came out more as rasped breath.

Loki could not help himself but smirk ever so slightly. He really wanted to hate her, but every time they met it became more and more difficult.

"What am I even doing here…" He muttered under his breath while sitting down next to her, leaning against the wall.

"You are hurt." He said stiffly, letting his eyes wander to the blood that way still seeping out of her shoulder and onto the white floor.

"Don't you say…" She breathed, her eyes fluttering shut. He had to lean closer to her now to understand what she was saying and noticed just how deep the wound in her shoulder was.

For a moment, Loki sat still and only observed how her ragged breathing became less frequent until it finally stopped once and for all. He sat next to her without moving, unable to act.

He could just let her die here and now. His problems would be solved and he could go back to his usual ways. Be Loki, the god of lies and mischief again, the monster parents told their children about. His own little island of isolation.

But then he would forever be left with an unsolved mystery. And he hated the prospect of that even more than the fear of what would happen to him if she lived.

One thing he was certain of though: this decision would change his life forever.

Trees, swaying lightly in the soft breeze of the night… A full moon shining brightly, being reflected on the smooth surface of the sea. A silence so calming and alluring to become one with nature and universe. And then, the stars… shining brightly as if to prove which is the brightest. So nice, so calming…

Then her eyes fluttered open and she was blinded for a second. Was this death? A wave of cold heat rushed through her body, followed by the awareness of the piercing pain all over her body. No, death didn't hurt like that.

She let out a small groan and opened her eyes completely only to see the ceiling of her crisp white cell. Overly aware of the pain in her shoulder, she sat up carefully, looking around the room. She didn't feel dizzy at all anymore, only bruised. What had happened? The question was answered once her eyes fell upon the man sitting, or rather lying, in the opposite corner of the room. Loki… She remembered him being thrown into her cell. But what had happened then…?

His eyes were closed, and she didn't know whether he was sleeping, dead or pretending to be either. In the silence of the bright room, she finally took a moment to really look at him. Most of their encounters had happened at night, and only now did she notice just how astonishingly gorgeous he was. Raven hair, porcelain skin, lean but muscular in his own way… And undoubtedly the most handsome face she had ever seen. The men she had known were nothing compared him, not even remotely close to it. The only thing that didn't fit in the picture was all the blood.

It was all over him, covering his hands, arms, his tunic… She looked down on herself, realizing that she didn't look any better. Her thin shirt was covered in dried blood and stuck to her body in various places. Her trousers seemed mostly okay though. When she looked down she also noticed the coat that had been placed under her head, which had been pushed back when she had sat up. She took it and scooted herself closer to Loki on the opposite wall, placing his coat over him as a blanket. He didn't move at all, but she could hear his soft breathing, which assured her that he was neither dead nor pretending to be. She let herself sink down next to him and leaned against the wall once again, suppressing a pained cry. Her body was far from being okay and yet she was alive, feeling better already.

It must have been him. No one could survive the kind of poisoning she had gone through if it wasn't for the right remedy or powerful magic. It didn't surprise her now that poor Loki had passed out. But he had saved her. From the poison and from dying of blood loss. She sighed and let her eyes roam over him once more, while she slowly drifted off into a more or less peaceful slumber.

* * *

A.N. Heyyo! Hope you're still with me! Because this story is just getting started, hehe! There's so much more to come. If you have suggestions, questions or feedback let me know!

**Next chapter:**

**\- talk talk talk!**

**\- the start of a little thingy**

Hugs, K.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.: This is kinda a filler chapter, so... Enjoy still! I actually wanted to make it half as long and have two chapters, but I believe you won't be mad about a little progression! Haha As you might have noticed I decided to update on mondays and thursdays and I kinda enjoy it, so don't be sad when this chapter ends, I will update on monday!

* * *

Loki startled awake a while later, immediately noticing his coat having been draped over him and the heat radiating off her body next to him. Panic rushed through him and he skittered away from her.

How dare his body betray him like that... He had used a great amount of magic and a whole lot more of his own energy on reviving and healing that stupid little creature. Though in the process he must have missed just how much of a toll it took on him. He felt sincerely betrayed by his body. Normally he would never in the lifetime of a universe allow himself to sleep with somebody else around. Normally, he wouldn't allow himself to sleep at all unless it was absolutely necessary. He felt ashamed of himself… What had become of him since meeting her for the first time? He was not himself anymore and he could not deny how much he still felt drawn to her.

From a few feet away he observed her sleeping form, finally able to see her more clearly in the light of the cell.

Her hair was raven, just like his, but longer and wavy. Compared to him she was tiny, but who knew what strength could hide in a small body. She was capable of the same magic he was after all. Or at least Loki thought so.

He then frowned at her choice of clothing. A torn apart, once cream white shirt and dark grey leather pants, both way too large for her. Not that he cared much for clothing, but it could tell one a whole lot about the person who wears them.

Despite the torn garments she looked ravishing, even covered in blood. Only a fool could deny that and Loki certainly did not deem himself a fool. Maybe he had made the right decision about saving her life. Now that he thought about it, he had never in all the years that he had been doomed into existence met a person, certainly not a woman, who had shown no fear nor hatred towards him. His mother was the only exception, but that was a different situation. This girl, she was a stranger without fear of him and she had even placed his coat on him as a blanket. An act of kindness.

This was new. She had teased him, flirting even, and they had played the most exciting game of hide and seek. Wasn't that what he was all about? He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but maybe -just maybe- he enjoyed it. And he most certainly would not admit that he wanted more of it.

When she started to wake up, Loki was pulled out of his thoughts. He watched her eyes open slowly and she looked around a little panicked until her eyes found his.

"Hey." She said softly, turning her sore body towards him. "How do you feel?"

Why was she being so nice to him?

"Fine." Loki answered smoothly, not showing any of his interior irritation.

His voice was just as soothing as she remembered it to be.

"Good…" Her own voice trailed off and she looked down to her hands in her lap, picking at the scab of the healing scratches. How does one thank a stranger for saving their life? And even worse, how does one talk to Loki without getting killed?

"Uhm, thank you… for saving my life." She said quietly and without looking at him. "I didn't think you'd it. You know, after threatening to end me and yeah… I'm a bit surprised."

"If I would say I was 'a bit surprised' as well, it would be the understatement of the century. I didn't do it out of pure kindness." He answered stiffly, also not daring to look at her. Instead he stared at the wall opposed to him.

"Then why did you do it?" She finally looked at him again, big green eyes glowing with flames of liveliness.

Loki didn't answer at first. He only kept staring at the wall. "You're welcome." He finally pressed out.

They sat like that for a while, not speaking nor looking at each other. Until Loki finally broke the silence. "Tell me your name, peasant. Knowing someone's name holds a certain kind of power, as I unfortunately just came to experience myself."

She frowned, now only thinking about their current situation. "Why are you even here?"

"Most certainly not to be interrogated by someone who would be dead by now if it wasn't for me." He said quietly and his lips pressed into a thin line as he turned to look at her. Almost instantly he regretted saying what he did as he could see her face fall. For whatever reason it pained him to see her build walls around herself and knowing that he was the reason for it.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said, pushing himself to apologize for once in a decade. "If you must know, I am here because you uttered my name while the guards arrested you. Over and over again… Why did you say my name?" His voice sounded almost desperate for an answer.

Her eyes widened at that and her cheeks reddened a little, but it was barely noticeable. "I didn't know what I was doing. The poison… It made my mind go numb. I'm sorry I caused you trouble."

He sighed, his facial expression softening up a bit. He even managed a smile. "It's fine, dear, sooner or later they would've thrown me back in here anyway."

_Dear?! _Where did that just come from? He rolled his eyes at himself. He seriously needed to get a grip on himself. She probably didn't deserve to live through his ever changing emotional states. So he decided to go the charming way with her, she was nice to him as well after all.

"How about we start over?" He said calmly, getting up and walking over to where she was sitting.

"Hello, my name is Loki of Asgard. Or of Jotunheim. Depends on my mood."

She smirked, but also rose to her feet and hissed at the pain that followed the action. "Hi, my name is Ivy. Nice to meet you."

With a humored frown he took her outstretched hand and shook it.

"So, Ivy it is… You have no inkling who I am, isn't it so?" His smile turned into a slow smirk.

"Oh, I do know quite a bit about you… Obviously you are one of Odin's sons and thus a prince of Asgard. Since you are neither blonde nor packed with muscles, you must be the brother who tried to subjugate Midgard. I've heard a lot about you, but does that mean I know who you are? Highly doubt it..." Ivy rose an eyebrow at him, returning the playful smirk that had now vanished from his face.

Loki was desperate. Could she please just stop becoming more fanciable by the second? He had never met someone who attracted him this much and he had yet to find out whether it was the best thing that had ever happened to him or if it would be the end of him.

"So, Ivy, tell me… What happened after I left you in the gardens that night?" He finally asked, changing the topic and carefully observing her. He would need to keep a close eye on her or he might just give himself away… His own personal riddle.

She let out a long sigh and let herself slide down the wall once more, sitting down and mentioning for Loki to sit as well. For once he obliged without a comment.

Ivy was exhausted, she leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Yes, Loki was gorgeous and mysterious and dark and for whatever reason she felt strongly drawn to him. Yet, he was a threat to her. Only because she was friendly to him did not mean that on the inside she would just let him in and fall for his looks like any ordinary maid. She was Ivy, strong and independent and she would not let him get to her, not with threats and not with charm. That fact that he had saved her life made her highly uncomfortable, as is most certainly led him to believe that she was weak and in need of rescue. Maybe she should tell him what happened to her after their last encounter.

Loki was still looking at her expectantly, but Ivy could see the annoyance very clearly in his otherwise stoic features. She could see beyond the currently friendly masquerade he had put on; there lay nothing but darkness and destruction in his eyes. Deep down she knew that her own eyes must look the same to him.

"What do you want to know?" She finally asked calmly, looking into his eyes observingly. Nothing but darkness and…

"Did you leave my secret garden like I told you to?" He asked in the same voice, his glance so intense Ivy had to suppress a cold shiver running down her back.

"Yes. I didn't like the way you talked to me, but you did me a favor with the meals and I repaid you by respecting your wish for me to leave." Her eyes wandered from his face downward to observe his posture.

"I assume by that 'favor' you mean not having guards arrest you for intruding in the palace.."

"Yes. And setting the table for me every night, because honestly you didn't have to, but I appreciate the gesture."

Slowly her ways made Loki likewise angry and amused. She dared being so brutally honest with him and saying what she thought and it only showed him how puny everyone else was with their everlasting politeness. Here she was, a good head shorter than him, beaten up and tired, and yet she did what no one else had dared for as long as he cared to remember. She was honest with him and not at all afraid of what would happen if she angered him. Loki respected her a little more for her braveness and despised her a little more for her stupidity.

"I didn't set the table for you, such a puny…" He stopped before an insult could come across his lips once again. "I merely decided to not have dinner for a while. Better give it to the dogs before it goes to waste…" He smirked, very aware of the fact that he had indeed insulted her again. But he wanted to see what would happen next. Two could play at this game.

Ivy let out a short laugh, her bruised ribs aching under the vibrations. "Well then I must say the dogs have an exquisite life in the palace! I am very honored to have been able to enjoy the privilege of being fed and looked after by the prince himself. Isn't that every little girl's dream?" She snorted and gave Loki a sarcastic wink. He rolled his eyes but could not hold back the smirk that played on his lips. He liked her. A little too much.

"But well, on with the story. I left the gardens and ventured into the city. There I gathered a few things and…"

"You _gathered_ them?" Loki interrupted and questioned her with a frown.

"I am very sneaky when I need to be." She smirked at him.

"So you stole them."

"No! Like I said, I gathered a few things and no one complained or asked me to pay."

Loki's frown continued as she spoke. For him, he knew it is easy to get whatever he wanted merely by the use of words or trickery, but that was _his_ talent.

"You are not by any chance related to me or anyone I know?" He asked with an ironic undertone. "Got any relatives in Jotunheim?"

Ivy chuckled but continued her story without paying his question any more attention. "Well, unfortunately it seems to me now that I was indeed tricked." She made a short pause as if to remember for herself what happened after that. "I… I think that's when I was poisoned. For whatever sick reason someone would poison their bread, I don't know."

That caught Loki's interest. "You ate bread someone just gifted you on the streets? Not very smart…"

She huffed and punched him in the arm lightly; and immediately regretted having acted upon instinkt and without thinking. Loki slowly turned his body towards her and glared at her dangerously, suddenly not all that stoic anymore. His face was now only a few inches away from hers and she could see golden sprinkles dancing in his rage filled green eyes.

But despite knowing of the huge mistake she made she wouldn't apologize. Showing weakness in a situation like this did not help her nor him.

"Don't…" He merely hissed before averting his eyes and leaning back against the wall, staring into the empty air.

Ivy didn't dare to go on with her story. She wasn't all that afraid of him, but also didn't have a deathwish. She was well aware of the fact that he could kill her before she even would realize he had moved. But she also knew that she could end him just as easily.

"Aconitum." He finally said, his voice still a little icy but not threatening anymore.

"Yeah I just thought exactly the same thing…" She said sarcastically, not able to keep her damn mouth shut. He shot her a warning glare.

"Sorry. What is with _Aconitum_?" She had to admit that she hated knowing less than he did.

"It's commonly known as wolfsbane. It's a…"

"Flower, yes I know. Is that what poisoned me?" She asked incredulous.

"No, I was thinking of sending you a bouquet." He answered in the same sarcastic tone she had used before. Now it was her turn to lean her head to the side and raise her eyebrow at him, utterly unimpressed.

"Yes," He sighed finally, "That is was poisoned you."

"Who would put that stuff into bread?!" Ivy was frowning now. "And how would you know that is was wolfsbane?"

"Please, Ivy, I am sure you must have a moderately capable brain, otherwise I would not even be speaking to you…" Loki sighed, "Please use it before bothering me."

Ivy snorted, shaking her head ever so slightly. The more she came to know Loki the more she understood why people couldn't stand him. And oddly enough, she could see a lot of herself in him. She pushed that thought back into the deep shadowy areas of her mind.

"You healed me. You… how did you do that?" She wondered.

"Good." He answered shortly, but then smirked. "Like everything I do."

Ivy closed her eyes and lightly hit her head against the wall behind her multiple times. _WHY_ was he so much like herself…

"As for the bread…" He finally said on a more serious note, "Do you know who gave it to you?"

Ivy opened her eyes, surprised that he was actually helping her figure this out. "I acquired it in the royal bakery. I just couldn't help myself after having had all these royally perfect dinners the nights before." She chuckled, and out of the corner of her eye she believed to see Loki smile ever so slightly as well.

"So, it was intended to be brought here to the palace… Interesting." He thought out loud. "I would assume you were not the intended target for the poison."

"Please, Loki, I am sure you must have a moderately capable brain, otherwise I would not even be speaking to you. Please use it before bothering me with realizations so obvious that even a dead squirrel could phrase them more interestingly." She quoted him from before, adding the last part in a highly sarcastic voice. "Come on, don't be so lame."

Before she could as much as laugh about the face he made, he had tackled her to the ground and kneeled on her torso, pressing an ice blade against her throat, drawing a small stream of blood from her skin.

"How do you dare…" He hissed and Ivy could see the darkness that had been hidden deep within his eyes surface now and overtake him.

"You know, if you weren't always threatening to kill me while we are in this position I could actually bring myself to enjoy it." She stated in the most natural and relaxed tone.

All of a sudden the darkness vanished from Loki's face and he jumped away from her, taking steps backwards until his back touched the wall behind him.

Chuckling Ivy sat up. "That was it? Your attempt to subject me?" She glared at him, teasing... testing. "No surprise you failed on Midgard."

His rage overtook Loki's common sense and he stormed back at her, ready to fight.

* * *

A.N.: Hey people of earth and other places! I would really appreciate if you'd leave me a comment if you (still) enjoy the story :) Also I think I won't continue the "next chapter" thing unless you really want me to. But I might give little teasers for what's next... So in the next chapter be prepared for: "I think you should get off my bed right now." - "Make me."

Hugs, K.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.: In this chapter something actually happens woohoo! Sorry if the last chapter was a bore...

Warnings: mention of blood, mention of nudity

* * *

It would have been an unfair fight if it wasn't for the magic they threw at each other. Forming weapons, attacking and defending, both showed off what they were capable of.

After what seemed like hours they both lay next to each other on their backs, facing the ceiling, breathing heavily.

Hurting and healing likewise with nothing but their magical abilities was very much draining for both, though Ivy was more exhausted than Loki. She was sure he knew that, but he hadn't acted upon it, which did not surprise her much. They both had had a couple chances to end each other, but both had refused to do it.

However only Ivy knew that she had indeed taken the difficult road by not using her strongest weapon, the very core of what she thought herself to be. If she would have, there would have been no holding back anymore and Loki would have died, along with Ivy's soul. And she would never let that happen. Not again...

So they just lay next to each other, panting and listening to the other's drumming heartbeat.

"I don't despise you as badly as other beings." Loki finally spoke up.

"Aw, I like you too." Ivy laughed breathlessly. Repressing _it_ was what had truly exhausted her, but she would gladly let Loki believe that it had been their fight.

Suddenly they heard a shout of horror and then heavy footsteps approaching the cell. Both Loki and Ivy lifted themselves up to rest on their elbows and looked towards the wide eyed guards who stood in front of the barrier-sealed walls, gaping inside.

"Well, hello there!" Ivy said overly excited and in a high pitched voice, making Loki chuckle lowly.

The guards on the other hand only stared around the interior of the cell until their eyes fell upon Ivy and Loki on the ground. Of course Loki knew what caused their staring; the once white walls of the cell were now covered in blood. It was smeared and pooling everywhere, even the ceiling. To the guards it must have looked like a slaughterhouse.

Loki knew they had kind of overdone it during their fight, but there was nothing left of it that hadn't long before been healed. One of the many benefits of magic and good practice.

Loki had to admit that it amused him to see the guards irritated like that. As a child he had enjoyed creating illusions just to annoy them and he still did enjoy it. Only that this time, it wasn't an illusion.

"We need to report this incident to the king..." One of the guards said to his fellows before they all hurried off into different directions.

"We should get out of this cell before they return." Loki murmured while standing up. Ivy stretched her hand out for him to help her up, but Loki ignored her, barely rising an eyebrow at her antics.

"I do have a plan, but you will have to trust me. Can you do that?" He asked instead.

Ivy nodded slowly, though remaining seated on the ground as she still felt shaky from exhaustion. For some strange reason she had no doubt that she could trust Loki, unconditionally. "What do I need to do?"

Loki only smirked slyly and in Ivy's eyes he looking utterly compelling by doing so.

When the guard came rushing back a few minutes later, having gotten order from the allfather to bring Loki to him immediately, they once again stood and stared into the cell. It was pitch black, holding a darkly opaque smoke inside.

"Loki, stop this nonsense!" One of the guards exclaimed. "We know of the illusional games you play. The allfather wants to see you."

The smoke slowly dissolved and the guards could see more and more of what was happening inside. There stood Loki, in the middle of the room, back to wearing his bloodied coat and leisurely smirking at the guards. In front of him lay the dead body of the girl. Her neck was twisted in an unnatural way, and her wide eyes were staring lifelessly towards the guards.

At the shocked glances of the guards, Loki merely smirked. "She was beyond annoying. I did you a favor!"

Immediately they opened the barriers, pushing Loki back into a corner with their spears while he had his hands risen in defeat, showing them he was no threat. A guard checked on Ivy while three others kept their weapons pointed at Loki.

Suddenly, the barrier closed behind their backs, locking them into the cell. Shocked, they turned to see Loki and a perfectly alive Ivy standing outside, smiling innocently at them while their doppelganger illusions dissolved themselves inside the cell.

The guards shouted and tried to make the barriers go down again, but of course they failed miserably.

"I cannot believe they are this stupid!" Ivy laughed incredulously. "How did you know that would work?"

Loki smirked at her. "You learn a thing or two when you are locked away down here for a small eternity."

"So you have done this before?" She asked with sincere interest.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I deserved to be in there. And I never had a partner to uphold the second illusion." His voice told her to not question him any further, though she refused to believe that he had ever truly deserved to be locked away.

For a second, Loki seemed lost in thought, until they heard voices coming closer rather quickly.

"Trust me once more?" He asked quietly and before she could nodd, he had already made the cell appear empty and quiet. When Ivy looked down on herself she quite audibly gasped, as she no longer looked like herself, but rather like one of the guards in their golden armor. Loki turned his back to her and crossed his arms behind his back. "Take me!" He hissed at her.

"What?" She asked dumbfoundedly, blinking too often and breathing too fast.

He rolled his eyes. "You are going to lead me upstairs and you will act like everything is perfectly fine, as it should be. You are a guard and you are taking me to Odin."

She caught on and held his arms together with one hand, the other poking the spear into his back. A small grin appeared on her face as she enjoyed having this much power over him. Though, her appearance was his work of magic and she knew that her power currently didn't suffice to change anything about it. With a silent sigh she had to admit to herself that he was stronger than her. His magic, his body, his knowledge… The goodness in him. What she held within herself may be more powerful than everything he could summon, but it certainly was more dangerous as well. Her attempts at his kind of magic were still juvenile, as they originated in something other than what she had been used to for all her life. But he mustn't know that and she dearly hoped he never will. It was hard to suppress something that had been the core of her very being for an eternity.

Yet, she smiled while she pushed Loki towards the exit of the prisons.

"Don't you dare enjoying this… I hereby remind you that I have the power to end you in a second…" Loki said quietly for he could almost feel her smirk in his neck. Oh, if only he knew...

They crossed the guards at the exit, but weren't hindered in passing.

"Where to now?" She whispered to him in her attempt at a deep and manly voice.

Instead of answering, Loki turned around to her once they were alone, grabbed her by the arm and brought them into his chambers in an instant.

Ivy, who looked like herself once again, strolled around in wonder. "This is beautiful!" She came to stand in front of a floor length mirror and wrinkled her nose at her appearance. "Eww… I look like I have bathed in blood."

Loki on the other hand did not feel like using any more of his precious magic on anything or anyone for the moment and sighed at the prospect of doing things the boring way.

"You can leave now. They will need a while to realize that we are gone." He said blandly. "Though I advise you to take care of your appearance first. It wouldn't be wise to walk around looking like that."

Ivy turned around to him, frowning deeply. "I thought we were partners now."

"Thinking really doesn't seem to be your strongest ability." He remarked, walking into his bathroom and starting to undress. "Just because I do not hate you doesn't mean you can stay."

"And what will you do? They will come looking for you and then they'll throw you into the cell again if you decide to remain here." When Ivy noticed his rapidly decreasing amount of clothing, she couldn't help but stare shamelessly at his flawless body.

"Like what you see?" He teased, now fully naked and lowering himself into a bath of hot water.

Ivy suppressed the urge to turn around, blush furiously and run, because that would only give him even more reasons to be so cocky. Instead she remained standing in the middle of the neighboring room. "I only deem it highly unfair that you get to take a hot bath after all this madness."

Loki snorted. "This is my bedroom and my bathroom. Like I said, you are free to leave any time."

And that was the problem. She didn't want to leave him. Thus, she went to sit on the bed, which looked more like a depot for books than a place for sleeping. She sat with her legs crossed beneath her, looking at the book around her lazily. "But what about you? A prince without a kingdom is hardly a prince anymore is he?"

He did not respond, but Ivy knew he was listening to her, so she continued. "What about the poisoned bread? It was intended for someone in your family, don't you care about that at all?"

"Do I look like someone who cares?" He replied, while scrubbing the blood off his skin.

"Actually, yes!" Ivy exclaimed. "Would you have saved me otherwise?"

Again, he didn't respond.

"Look, I know we both know that my magic is nothing compared to yours." She started over, thinking of her poor attempts to copy his magic.

"I wouldn't say that. I liked your black smoke…" He replied honestly and he indeed knew that she was very much capable of the same magic as him. It only surprised him that someone of her capability was this poorly trained in magic.

"Was that Loki giving me a compliment?!" She laughed in surprise.

"No." Loki grumbled and Ivy could hear him step out of the water. From her spot on the bed, she fortunately didn't have to keep herself from staring, as she couldn't quite look into the bathroom anyway.

"Do you want me to leave you now?" She finally asked after a while of silence.

"No." He said, his voice not giving away any emotion.

"But you said I cannot stay, you said I could leave." Ivy still tried catching a glimpse of him by leaning to the side to look around the corner of the door.

"Because that is very true indeed. We both cannot stay here. And who am I to keep a bird from flying? You are free to do whatever you want." The smoothness of his voice in combination with his words made her heart flutter a little, which she tried to suppress immediately.

Then he finally came out of the bathroom, clean and clad in a way simpler form of his previous attire, though still in black leather pants, green, black and gold shirt and coat. "But since you are still here, I assume you won't be leaving anytime soon." His voice sounded rather amused by the fact.

Ivy watched as he slowly walked towards the bed with his eyes fixed on hers. No, she wouldn't look away first. He came closer and closer, now standing directly in front of her.

With a small smirk he placed his hands on the bed at both her sides and leaned closer until Ivy's back was pressed against the mattress. Loki hovered over her, his face a mere inch from hers. He smelled divine and there was something in his eyes Ivy could not quite grasp.

She wouldn't let him intimidate her. Her eyes were locked with his, showing nothing but curiosity as she certainly would not let him see how much he truly affected her.

"I think you should get off my bed _right now_." He whispered softly, but determined.

"Make me." Ivy responded in the same provoking tone.

* * *

A.N. Hey lovely people! I hope this chapter gives a proper taste of what is to come in the future! And who knows... Maybe you will be surprised by Ivy! ;) As always, I would absolutely adore to hear back from you! I'm very thankful for everyone who already commented, there's no way I would be motivated without you people!

Hugs, K.


	7. Chapter 7

And in an instant, Loki pulled away, standing up straight and turning his back towards her. In his hand he carried a book he had just collected from his bed.

_Jerk…_ Ivy thought. But two could play at that game and so she got up from the bed.

"If _your royal highness_ doesn't mind, I will also take a bath now. In _your _bathroom." She said sweetly. "Well, actually… I will take a bath now whether you mind it or not."

Then she started undressing painfully slowly while walking over to the bathroom. Her back was facing towards the balcony where Loki had taken a seat on the railing.

Ivy was more than sure he was watching every move she made and she couldn't help herself but enjoy it. Once she had stripped down to only her bare skin, she had reached the bathroom door.

"Like what you see?" She teased in the same tone he had previously used. Turning around in an instant, she just caught a glimpse of Loki ogling her before he averted his eyes back towards his book so quickly she would have almost missed it in the first place.

"Coward." She smirked before throwing the door to the bathroom shut behind her.

Well, that had been rather bold of her and she was proud of it. With the same broad smirk she looked around the bathroom, only to find that indeed the word was very true to its meaning. In the middle of the room was a great grand pool with steaming hot water in it. A few steps led down into the water. The smirk faltered from her face and she admired the view. This truly is a bath for a king. _Or a queen…_ And now, she would enjoy every second of it.

Outside, Loki was still sitting on the railing of the balcony smirking to himself. She was such a tease… And she knew how to fight, she had proven that much in the cell. In his opinion, this made her all the more attractive. She had proven herself of use to him while escaping… Maybe he should keep her around.

But she had been right, he needed to leave the palace once again. As if that was news to him... Only that usually his plans included some comfort and circumstances worthy of his divine needs and expectations.

Now that, for once, he truly hadn't brought the situation upon himself, he needed to improvise. At the thought he stopped short. This must indeed be the first time he hadn't brought his fate upon himself. He was, more or less and up for definition, innocent. The thought bugged him for he enjoyed being the master of his own fate.

And yet here he was, waiting for the sassy girl to be ready to leave. How foolish of him. He should just leave and be responsible for his own fate alone, no matter how desirable and tempting the current state of affairs was.

But if he wanted to redeem himself from this mess, he needed her. If he ever wanted to be left alone, first and foremost by the allfather himself, he needed her. And if she wanted to ever live in peace again, without him nor anyone bothering her, she would need him as well. So despite his disliking of the word, they ought to be partners now.

Then, as if to purposely distract him, he saw the rags that once had been her clothes neglected on the marble floor and a devilish smile came to his lips.

When Ivy had successfully scraped the blood off her body, finished healing her wounds and bruises and spent a little extra time simply letting herself drift in the hot water, she finally felt ready to face Loki again. But she didn't look forward to having to wear her dirty clothes again. She cursed herself for not taking them into the bathroom with her, even a little improvised wash in the pool would have helped a great lot. But giving Loki the opportunity to make fun of her was not part of the plan. Thus she sighed and stepped out of the pool.

When she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she sighed again. Cuts, scratches and bruises she could heal, but not scars as deep as the one on her shoulder. To be honest, she probably would have failed to even as much as properly heal it. Sure, she could have prevented it from hurting or from being life-threatening to her, but the truly magnificent work Loki had done on it was more than she could hope for. Maybe not even Loki could heal every wound. She ran a finger gently over the thin scar that was still left there right under her collarbone. It looked nothing like the scars on her back; she had gotten quite good in hiding them from watchful eyes, which is exactly what she had done a few moments ago when undressing. She didn't want Loki to see them, nor question her about it. They were her past and hers alone. But now in the comfort of her own company alone, she didn't mind hiding them.

After a quick inspection she was positive that every other wound had been properly tended to by herself. Now she would have to walk back out of the bathroom, completely naked to be mocked by a certain god. Great. He had yet only seen her backside unclothed and she wanted to leave it at that. _For now…_ Her mind added before she could shake the thought out of her head.

Looking around the bathroom she finally spotted another door, leading her into a small and dark closet. She assumed that it was so tiny because Loki almost never actually physically changed his clothing without the use of magic. Despite that, she found just what she had been looking for, smiling to herself. _Oh, Loki will hate this..._

Once he heard the bathroom door open Loki lifted his eyes off his book, but his face and body didn't move an inch. Which probably was for the better since if he had lifted his face to greet her, she could have seen his jaw drop slightly. With the sound of her naked feet echoing through the room she came walking out of the bathroom, hair still damp and curling around her shoulders. Now that it wasn't all tied up, tangled and bloodied anymore, it went down flowing almost to her waist. But what almost had him fall off the railing was the fact that she wore one of his shirts. Only one of his shirts, on her bare body. And she looked utterly godly by doing so.

Must be the shirt, he convinced himself.

But he was also well aware of the fact that she indeed could have used magic to appear fully clothed, which she obviously had refused to do.

And just like that he knew that it was his turn again in their little game. A smile came to his lips while he jumped off the railing, turning his back towards the open window where Ivy just now came to stand.

"Loki, WHERE are my clothes?!" She snapped at him, looking around the bedroom once more to make sure she hadn't missed them. Nope, definitely gone.

His grin broadened. "Come here..." He waved her over with his back still towards her.

Once she stood next to him, leaning against the railing, he pointed down to the fields way below them. "See that tiny white spot down there?"

Ivy took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. She closed her eyes for a second and then turned to Loki, who was still grinning at her mockingly.

For a moment she didn't say anything and Loki thought he might have won already, but then she reached out so quickly he failed to dodge the punch she threw at his face. Smiling to herself, Ivy watched while Loki rubbed his hurting jaw.

"Ouch…" He commented slightly unimpressed. Though on the inside, he was very impressed indeed. It hadn't hurt him all that much, but he had expected a different reaction.

"You deserved that." Ivy said while turning around to walk back into the room. Loki followed close behind her.

"I deemed your clothing inappropriate if you want to stay at my side for now." He commented with an arrogance in his voice that made Ivy huff.

"Who said I want to stay with you?"

"You are wearing my shirt."  
"And you are wearing down my patience." She snapped while turning around to see the reaction on his face.

He smirked, again, clearly enjoying this. But so did Ivy. They stood glaring at each other for a while, before Ivy turned and started towards the doors leading to the hallway.

"What do you think you are doing?" Loki asked, all playfulness gone from his voice.

"Getting dressed." She called over her shoulder while walking into the candle lit hallway.

Most certainly he was not expecting that reaction. "Ivy!" He hissed, but she was gone. In an instant he followed, soon coming to walk next to her. "I don't know what you are doing, but stop it right now!" He said very quietly and very angrily.

"You caused this and now you need to suffer the consequences. But of course you are free to leave at any time!" Ivy said innocently, but kept on walking.

"The palace is crowded with guards looking for you and me and they will most certainly not be gentle when they throw you into the prisons again!" He tried to reason with her, but without any effect. She was one hell of stubborn.

"Well, I assume you better prevent that from happening then. You owe me."

"I don't owe you anything. And I'm not going to waste my precious magic on your stupid intentions." While they walked, Loki kept looking around nervously. He, for whatever reason, felt responsible for Ivy right in that moment. And obviously he was not going to let himself get caught once again either. But for the moment he remained silent and watchful. He just couldn't believe that Ivy was walking around the palace wearing nothing but his shirt and a smirk, obviously totally unimpressed by the impending danger.

What in all the realms did she think she was doing? He could have brought them wherever she wanted to go, but since she had refused to tell him, he was left following her through the hallways like a lost puppy. He hated that. Yet, he enjoyed letting himself fall back a few steps, trying to catch a glimpse of her… Suddenly they heard quiet footsteps coming rapidly closer towards their position. Ivy still didn't seem to take interest in it, but Loki grew more nervous by the second.

The footsteps were now right around the next corner. Once Ivy was still not slowing down nor doing anything to prevent the now almost inevitable, Loki realized he had to act. With one swift move he wrapped an arm around her waist and covered her mouth with his hand, dragging her into the shadows, pressing their bodies against the cold stone wall. Inwardly cursing himself for using his magic despite promising not to, he continued to make the dark shadows of the hallway even darker, so that out of the light, Ivy and him couldn't be seen.

Only then while they waited for the chatting guards to pass, he realized that he still held Ivy's body pressed to his. The warmth that radiated off her almost made his eyes flutter shut in bliss. He couldn't remember a time when someone had been this close to him for more than the second it took to stab them.

Then, she bit into his finger and the feeling was gone, leaving him flustered and desperate to regain his composure. He let go of her immediately and as she turned around to face him there was none of the expected anger in her eyes. They were wide and shiny and quite honestly probably looked exactly like his in that moment.

For a few long seconds, they only stared at each other wide-eyed before Loki remembered who and where he was, only to immediately raise his walls back up again. He stepped out of the shadows and into the light once more, waiting for Ivy to lead the way which she did without as much as a word.

After crossing a few hallways and, on Loki's constraint, separately dodging into the shadows a few more times when guards crossed their way, Ivy seemed to finally have reached her destination.

"You know if you had told me where you wanted to go we could have been there in a second." Loki remarked quietly, while Ivy pushed the door open. They stood in front of Sif's chambers.

"I don't know what the lady who lives here is called. I merely know that she must have roughly the same size of clothing I have." With that, Ivy disappeared into the dark room.

Looking down the long hallway once more, Loki followed her into the room. "How did you know she was not in here?"

"She will be attending dinner at this time." Ivy answered while disappearing in Sif's closet, leaving the door open so Loki could see what she was doing.

"So you knew where her room is and when she will be at dinner?" Loki frowned, but was positively curious. "Did you know where my room was?"

"Of course!" Ivy laughed while picking up various pieces of clothing here and there. "I know my way around the palace as well as you do."

Of course she did… Loki rolled his eyes and turned around to inspect the room.

"This should do." Ivy finally said and walked out of the closet, shutting the door behind her.

Loki turned around and bit down the smile that wanted to appear on his lips. There was truly nothing that didn't flatter Ivy, it was almost ridiculous. She had put on tight black leather pants, which fit her legs snugly. Then, to his surprise, she still wore his shirt tucked it into the pants and was wearing a black jacket over it that had leather pads on the arms and was open and flowy in the front. It looked so Midgardian Loki wondered where Sif had gotten it in the first place.

"You chose my shirt over Sif's armor?" He teased, not able to contain his smirk.

"Green is my color, darling…" She winked at him and didn't fail to notice how pleased Loki seemed with it. "And as for her armor… She wears it literally all the time, everyone would be able to tell I stole it from her." Ivy answered and turned around for Loki to fully see the clothes she chose. "Is this more what you'd deem appropriate?" She mocked him, now walking over to stand in front of him.

"It will do." He said, averting his eyes to not having to look at her truly magnificent body anymore. "Now tell me… What got into you that you decided to walk around the palace practically naked?"

"Oh don't tell me you didn't enjoy it!" Ivy laughed and started strolling around the room, taking in the warrior's belongings and decorations. But as Loki didn't answer, she turned around to him once more. His face showed no more hint of fun and jokes, but instead a seriousness that made Ivy shudder. "I saw the woman you call Sif a lot during my exploration of the palace and I enjoyed her sense of fashion." She tried once more, but Loki still didn't buy it.

"Alright, if you must know, I… wanted to prove something." She finally admitted, though leaving it at the vague expression.

"I don't know whether you are insane, brave or simply fucking stupid." He commented coldly after hearing her poor excuse of an explanation.

"Maybe a little bit of them all?" Ivy smiled at him, making Loki roll his eyes at her.

"Anyway, it was a very risky thing to do. You should thank me. If I hadn't stepped in you would be back in your cell."

Ivy frowned at him, slowly fed up with him constantly belittling her. "Who says we would have been caught? Or even seen for that matter?"

"The guards were right around the corner and you showed no intention of doing anything to preventing the inevitable." His voice was dangerously low now, making Ivy shiver a little. But she would not let him win this. "Did it ever cross your puny mind that maybe, just maybe I am not a complete idiot? That I am very well capable of handling myself perfectly well? I can very well save myself and your sorry ass as well!"

"Oh, so you weren't dying before I graciously decided to save you life?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have." She came to stand right in front of him, staring up into his eyes with every intention of showing him how little she cared by now about his opinion, about his stupid remarks and about him. But her eyes failed her.


	8. Chapter 8

When she stood this close he could see the anger in her eyes and how much she hated him in that moment. It was an expression he had seen so often on various people that it didn't take much to recognize. But there was also something else, something she tried to hide from him. Once he had noticed it in her eyes, it appeared to be the most obvious thing and he couldn't believe how he had missed it before. Something about this deeply hidden expression felt so oddly familiar to him that he didn't dare questioning her about it.

Right in this moment as she stood in front of him, only illuminated by the moonlight occasionally breaking through the clouds, he felt defeated. The anger in her eyes, caused by his previous remarks, was squeezing the air right out of his lungs and he wanted it to stop.

"I don't regret it." His voice was quiet now and almost calm.

Ivy blinked a few times as if only now waking up from a dreamlike state of mind. "What?" The anger had vanished from her voice; it was now just as calm as Loki's.

"I don't regret that I saved you." He said once more, more certain this time, before breaking the connection by looking to his left, then his right, anywhere but at her.

"But I do." She whispered a few seconds later, making Loki's eyes turn right back to hers. The sincerity he found in them caught him like a cold lightning from within, making his lips part ever so slightly.

Now it was Ivy's turn to look away, clearing her throat, and taking a few steps backwards once she realized how close she stood to Loki.

In an instant he had caught himself again, going back to his normal stoic self. But he wouldn't forget what he had seen in her eyes that short moment ago, nor would he ever forget how it had made him feel.

"We should really leave this place." Ivy said then, pulling herself together once more. She hadn't meant to say what she did, she hadn't even noticed the words leaving her lips until it was too late. It was something she kept hidden deep within her, only to surface when she was sure no one would notice. No, she was strong, she was playful and she was smart. That's what she had to show. That's who she had to be right now.

"We should really leave this place." She said once more, repeating herself involuntarily. Of course Loki noticed, but he decided to keep quiet about it. Just like he decided to keep quiet about everything that had just happened. If he were to remark on it, he would risk giving away too much of himself and that was not an option.

"Where are we going?" He finally asked, for once forgetting about his urge to be in control. The whole situation had thrown him off quite a bit.

"Do you trust me?" Ivy asked, back to her ever so present smirk. And before Loki could answer, she had already grabbed his wrist and gone they were, only a short moment before the door to Sif's chambers was opened.

Loki found himself at the outer rim of the forest, surrounded by darkness. Ivy stood right next to him, frowning a little.  
"Are you alright?" He asked and turned towards her before he could stop this expression of concern from showing.

Ivy smiled at him. "Do I hear worry in your voice?" She teased, but when his expression went from neutral to clearly annoyed, she stopped smirking. "Yes, I am fine. I'm just not specifically used to..." Her mind caught on, making her stop mid-sentence. "This situation is rather new to me." She finally said calmly.

"But is this…" Loki mentioned to their surroundings, "...really where you wanted us to go?"

"Actually, yes!" She smiled, satisfied with herself.

"Then not all hope is lost on you…" Loki muttered under his breath while looking around with a frown.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, dear…" _Dear!_ There it was again, adding much to Loki's annoyance with himself.

Ivy smiled to herself, liking this effect she seemed to have on him. It was either annoyed, angry or flirtatious coming from him at most times and Ivy would gladly take the later.

Without any further questions she took hold of his wrist once more and started walking.

Loki rolled his eyes, but let her drag him through the forest without complaining. For some reason their little moment in Sif's chambers had taken most of the anger he had felt for her and simply erased it from his body, leaving him with curiosity and maybe the slightest bit of adoration which he yet tried to suppress.

Suddenly, Ivy stopped a few feet away from a huge boulder. It was almost double the height of Loki and more than ten feet wide. There was nothing special about it and Loki started to frown.

"Did I hit you head too hard while fighting? Oh geez, you must have gone mad…" He sighed dramatically, making Ivy chuckle. Yes, he enjoyed that; making her laugh.

When she started dragging him towards the boulder, he came to realize that she had indeed almost exactly copied his own magic barrier and thus created the illusion of a solid stone wall. It didn't even look half bad, and he was only able to tell it was a doorway because of long years of experience. A normal guard surely would have missed it, even if they had stood right in front of it. Somehow, seeing her copying his magic this well made him proud.

They walked right through the boulder, a small tunnel leading them to the other side. An opening not unsimilar to his own greeted was not as spacious nor as beautiful as his, but it would do. It even had a small lake in the far back. He had to admit it was a rather good place for a hideout.

"I thought it would be only fair to show you my version of a secret place." She smiled while walking right over to a little spot where he saw a bag and blankets lying on the mossy ground. "You know, after you threw me out of yours I had to build my own place."

Loki looked around rather sternly. He wasn't even that unimpressed, he just hadn't ever thought of his place as a place to _live_ in. Which obviously was what Ivy used it for.

"So… You _live_ here?" He tried to hide his distaste for the rather dirty surroundings.

"Not everyone is blessed with a palace and a nice bed." She laughed slightly, but he noticed the strain in her voice.

"Why don't you live in the city or just build your own home?" He questioned while Ivy mentioned for him to sit next to her on the dusty blanket. Loki couldn't help but make a face at it, but when Ivy glared at him he rolled his eyes and plopped down next to her.

"I can't afford building or buying anything at the moment. And well, I'm not welcome in the city. I despise being surrounded by so many people more than anything."

"What do you mean you are not _welcome_?" He asked in disbelief.

"I mean that I'm not welcome and now shut up about it." The harsh tone of her voice surprised even Ivy herself. She didn't like talking about it. And certainly she didn't want to talk to Loki of all people about her past and origin.

"If it makes you feel any better, the people of Asgard certainly despise me more than anyone else." Loki finally said, staring at the opposed stone wall.

"And how would you know?" Ivy asked and rubbed her hands on her legs, trying to warm them up. Nobody ever told you that living in the wild nature was shitty as hell when it came to the weather and temperature.

"They would never dare as much as outright tell me, as I'm still their prince and they ought to pay me respect." He started, earning a snort from Ivy which again makes him look at her amused face.

"I told you you were an asshole right away. A puny excuse of a prince, a total loser, a..."

"Yes, I know that Ivy, now shut your mouth while I try to answer your question. Will you do that?" He asked with a sarcastic undertone and Ivy made a move that looked like she was zipping her mouth shut.

Loki sighed. "They always put on a smile when it comes to meeting me. But nearly all of them forget their eyes. The eyes tell me so much more than their words ever would. They are full of hatred, anger and usually also... fear."

"Why would they fear you?" Ivy frowned.

Loki let out a sincere, but dark laugh. "If you even have to ask, then you must truly be blind. Or insane!" He winked at her and smiled.

"Oh, I'm clearly and utterly bonkers!" She laughed back and shoved her still freezing hands into the pockets of the jacket. "What do you see in my eyes?" Ivy asked after a while.

A cold shiver ran down Loki's spine. Why did she have to ask just _this_ question… Of course he had and did see something in her eyes, but he wasn't so sure it was something meant for him to see. Usually he would for that sole reason tease and torment her. But he just couldn't. Not after what he had seen.

"I see that you're cold!" He finally said and his face clearly showed the discomfort he felt.

Ivy rolled her eyes and decided to let it go for now. Seeing Loki all flustered amused her and that was enough for now. But she was cold indeed and buried her hands deeper inside her pockets until her hands touched something cold inside. She flinched back, making a small squeaking noise.

"What is it?" Loki asked, following her gaze to her hands where she just pulled out a little metal device. It was not larger than her hand, flat and had a black glassy surface.

"What the heck is this?!" Ivy twisted the little object in her hands, inspecting it from all sides.

Loki on the other hand let out a loud laugh. He honestly had no idea how or why Sif had an ipod in her pocket, but it didn't surprise him either. She often ventured to Midgard, thus probably also the jacket…

Ivy was still staring between Loki and the ipod, unsure of what to think or say. Suddenly she touched a button per accident and the screen lit up brightly in her face. With a small yelp she dropped the device in her lap and in her shock tightly grabbed onto Loki's arm. He smirked at her and picked up the ipod from her lap. A second later when Ivy realized what she was doing she let go of Loki's arm and eyed the device with a frown.

"This…" Loki held the ipod so that Ivy could see the screen. "...is a device to play music with, mainly. It's Midgardian technology."

"But it doesn't look like technology." Ivy said quietly, feeling utterly stupid.

Still smiling, Loki unlocked the thing (for whatever reason Sif had not minded to put a code to it) and scrolled through the playlist. He let out a disapproving sigh after another while inwardly making a note to criticize Sif for her taste in music.

"Let me see!" Ivy grabbed it from his hands, now almost too eager to find out what the mysterious device did. She pressed down on the screen and a faint music started to blare from the tiny speakers. "It's so quiet!" She said and looked at Loki expectantly.

"Good Lord…" Loki sighed and rolled his eyes, before finally waving his hand over the little screen. Suddenly the music was all around them, well to be heard all over the opening.

Ivy looked around, very fascinated by the foreign music.

The music Ivy had picked by accident was not more than a loud blaring of various instruments, not at all Loki's taste. He picked up the ipod once more and his eyes fell upon a playlist called 'good'. Wow, how very creative of Sif.

Loki scrolled through the songs and found one he liked, selecting it and a few moments later it was to be heard all around them.

_Every time I stare into the sun_

_Trying to find a reason to go on_

_All I ever get is burned and blind_

_Until the sky bleeds the pouring rain_

Ivy got up from her place on the blanket and started strolling around the opening with Loki's eyes following her every step. Then she slowly started dancing to the music.

"What are you doing?!" Loki asked with wide eyes full of surprise and a little amusement.

Ivy only laughed and continued moving. "It helps against the cold. You should try it!"

_When you came along the time was right_

_Pulled me like an apple red and ripe_

_Wasn't very long you took a bite_

_And did me wrong, and it serves me right_

The lyrics made Ivy wonder whether he had chosen the song intentionally. But then she shook her head at herself, probably reading something into his choice of music. It was a good song after all. She looked over at him and found him watching her, his head to one side and his arms resting on his bent up knees. He seemed to enjoy watching her dance.

"I'm serious, come on dance with me or I will forever haunt and torment you!" Ivy said and smirked him. "You'll feel much better once you start! Or can Loki the almighty god of cowardice not dance with a lady?" Loki rolled his eyes once more, but got up from the blanket as well. She surely would be the end of him…

_And I nearly forgot my broken heart_

_It's taking me miles away_

_From the memory of how we broke apart_

_Here we go round again_

He walked over to her, his arms crossed behind his back, smirking slightly. In rush of excitement Ivy pulled him closer and tried to get him to dance, which eventually he did. Ivy had expected it to be awkward and hilarious, since he had refused to dance at first, but gosh was she wrong. He moved with such an ease, it was elegant and rather mesmerizing to see. She watched a few seconds and then joined in once again.

It was nothing special really, and it must have looked utterly ridiculous to anyone who would watch, but Ivy enjoyed it and she was fairly sure Loki did as well. Even though he desperately suppressed the smile that tried to take over his features. Maybe, Ivy thought, maybe he's just as broken as I am.

When the song had ended they both remained silent for a while, listening to the softer tunes that now started playing.

"May I?" Loki asked with a polite smile, holding his hand out for Ivy to take. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Where was his mind? His common sense? His normal self?!

She returned the smile, placed her hand in his and he pulled her close to his chest. Oh, he must be insane… But then at least they could be insane together for a while.

Loki placed one hand on the small of her back, the other capturing hers and holding it gently. Ivy on the other hand had no idea what to do; she had never danced with someone before. But out of instinct she placed her free hand against his chest and hoped he wouldn't cut it off or something for daring to touch him. Like that they moved to the music, slowly and without any more words.

Ivy didn't know what had overcome Loki, but she was more than certain to enjoy it while it lasted. She didn't dare to look at his face for she feared to see the same cold darkness in his eyes she had faced before. On the other hand, she didn't want him to see how much his touch affected her and how much she wished to just let him in.

Loki for his part was glad that she didn't look up to meet his eyes. He knew that his face would give away what he thought, what he felt… And right in that moment, with her in his arms and that comforting heat radiating off her like his own personal sun, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold up his masquerade any longer if only she looked at him with her beautiful green eyes. He was not ready for that to happen, he was not ready for any of the things Ivy was stirring up inside him. So he took a deep breath, sadly noticing the heavenly smell of lavender mixed with something utterly Ivy. Then with every strength he had he dropped her hand, letting his arms fall to his sides and took a few steps back.

"Enough of this." He said gravely and turned around so he wouldn't have to see her confused face any longer. Without another word he left the opening through the secret door, taking the sound of the music with him.

* * *

**A.N.: the song is called "Nearly forgot my broken heart" by Chris Cornell! Let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: violence, blood, harassment**

* * *

Ivy remained standing exactly where she was, closing her eyes for a short moment, breathing away the feelings that wanted to surface so badly. Who was she kidding, it had been too nice to be true. She had promised herself to not let anyone ever get close to her again. And of all people who could possibly break down her walls it of course had to be the only person in all the nine realms who was about just as broken and complicated as herself.

To hell with it, she didn't even really know the man! They had been in this mess for roughly a day and she was already this desperate for him. _And you call HIM a loser…_

This was just stupid and Ivy rolled her eyes at herself. Only a few hours back they had been at each other's throats and he had been a total jerk. A hot jerk to be honest, but nonetheless a jerk. The teasing had been fun and games and all, but that's not saying anything. Ivy sighed to herself and chewed on her bottom lip. Why had he even gone with her in the first place? Not to mention the dancing.

Ivy could still feel his hand on her back as if it had left a lingering, burning print. Great.

She should really go looking for him or he will get his godly ass into prison again. As she made up her mind, she walked out of her hideout and into the nightly forest.

Once Loki had left the opening and stood in the forest once again he already missed her warmth. And her endless babbling. And her eyes. He frowned at himself angrily. Why had he let her get that close to him? She definitely has gotten under his skin and he couldn't really help it. Eventually, she would only hurt him. Or worse, _he _would hurt her… He feared that even more. Because despite his love for making people miserable, he just couldn't let himself be the reason for _her_ to be miserable.

For once in his life he wouldn't be selfish. For once, he would put someone else's wellbeing over his own, even if it hurt him.

He would spare her the pain of finding out that he had been right all along: he was not a nice man. He was despicable; dangerous and mischievous and utterly broken and messed up. And honestly, she deserved better than the turmoil that was loving Loki.

Surely she hadn't become too attached to him after only a day. He hadn't given her all that much reason to like him after all.

But he would miss her. Terribly so, it annoyed and pained him equally. So he went to the only place he knew where she wouldn't follow. Unless she was completely and hopelessly stupid.

Ivy stood in the darkness, thinking. Loki was a smart person, beyond smart actually. He would certainly not go back to the palace. On the other hand, he wouldn't go to a place where she could easily follow him. One certain place popped into her head immediately and she rolled her eyes. _That genius bastard…_ She made a mental note to never tell him of something that bothered her ever again. Though now she had a plan where to go. And she had a plan on how to find him.

It didn't take her much to bring herself into the city. And even less to change her shape into that of a by common standards highly attractive woman. Long blonde hair, tall, thin, large blue eyes and big… well, other body parts. In her opinion she looked stupid, but the hungry glances she was already getting proved otherwise. Once she had made sure her disguise was good enough, she went on to finding Loki. Knowing him even to the slightest, Ivy was led to assume the worst. Thus, she walked around the city for a while, trying to find the busiest, most crowded bar around. On her way through the streets, she felt highly exposed. Almost every male she came across stared at her like a predator would ogle its prey. Some women did too, actually, but Ivy didn't discriminate. She despised all of them, regardless their gender or skincolor. Some even whistled after her or shouted rude comments.

Ivy concentrated on the task at hand though. She was sure that Loki had changed his appearance as well, but she was quite sure that he would be one of the very few males who _didn't_ try to undress her with his eyes. At the moment she hated him for putting her through this. Actually he hadn't though, she had decided for herself to run after him like a lovesick teenager. Which now seemed rather stupid, given her circumstances. Geez, the man would be the end of her. But for some reason she felt the need to save him. Not from the people or the guards or even the allfather, he was perfectly capable of doing that himself. Ivy felt the need to save him from himself.

She finally reached a hopelessly crowded bar, bursting with people inside out. They were everywhere and stared at her while she squeezed her way through the crowd towards the bar.

"Hello beautiful…" A tall blonde man flirted with her. "Wanna have some fun?" Then he pulled her against his chest and started groping her butt. Ivy pushed him away in disgust and hid in the crowd, only to find herself in the arms of yet another man who smirked and went to stroke her face roughly. She turned away and finally reached a corner where she could stand with her back to the wall look around the place. There were so many people, she hated it. It made her nervous. How ridiculous… She could fight all of them at once, but being here not as herself and not with the aim of causing a fight made her very nervous indeed. She would gladly just kill anyone who dared to touch her, but that would only draw too much attention to her. They would instantly know she was the one who escaped their prison. With a sigh she sat down at the bar, ordering a strong drink. With one big gulp she downed all of it, hoping it would numb her nerves. She was on edge. It wasn't the people who made her nervous, but rather the thought of what she might do to them if she lost grip on herself for only a second. If she let it surface and take control over her, she was doomed. And with all those disgusting creatures nagging at her self-control she came dangerously close losing it.

Once more a man came her way, licking his lips in a very distasteful way. It almost made her wanna puke. Quickly she downed another drink before she made her way back into the crowd, feeling longing, groping hands all over her body. A tear dared to slipped her eye and she let out a quiet whimper as she shoved her way back towards the exit. The pain of holding it in was almost unbearable now. It took forever and she was shoved around a lot until she was finally close to the exit. It had been a terrible idea exposing herself to the crowds. Tears fell from her eyes more freely now and she wiped them away angrily. Her heart was racing like mad and she felt her chest clench painfully. Her breathing became more ragged and steadily faster, leaving her vision becoming more blurry until she could hardly see anyone anymore. She felt too hot and too cold at the same time.

"How much for a night with you?" A guy murmured into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. That was when she lost it.

Ivy closed her eyes and her body became completely still. Then a loud crack followed by a pained scream made the room fall silent. It was the man who had been holding onto Ivy's waist. He let go of her, holding his broken arm with his other hand before that arm cracked as well, causing him to drop to his knees. All eyes fell on Ivy as she stood in front of the man motionless. His arms hung twisted at his sides and he screamed in agony. Then another scream added to the noise, and another and another. Slowly one by one the people who had groped at her dropped down and wreathered on the ground. The lights flickered and the went out. A few bottles filled with liquid exploded and some people started screaming in fear. The crowds began to move then, screams echoing through the room. The walls of the bar slowly started to crack, threatening to collapse and burry everyone beneath tons of massive stone.  
People started pushing each other around, panicking and rushing to the exits. More and more people dropped to the ground with broken limbs while others snapped all together immediately.

Ivy though stood completely still and smiled, as if enjoying the agony of everyone around her. Then however, she was knocked to the ground by the panicked masses. She hit her head on the floor, which suddenly brought her back into reality. Once she realized what had happened, what she had done, it came rushing onto her like she was struck by lightning. The unbearable pain and the graveness of her actions made her tingle first, then she felt sick beyond measure. She struggled to her feet and let the masses drag her to the exit, until she was finally free from the crowd, stumbling into the night. It didn't make her feel any better nor calmer, thus she stumbled on and on and on, until she reached a dark and tiny alleyway and let herself sink down in a dark corner, allowing her form to change back into herself once more. Her breathing was still hysterical and she gagged a couple times when no air could get to her lungs. Her chest, her heart, everything was in pain and she just felt too hot. Evey nerve of her body was on fire, yearning for release from this misery.

Meanwhile her mind jumped from place to place, thousand thoughts per second, but she wasn't able to grasp any of them. In a desperate attempt to calm herself down, she hugged her knees to her chest so tightly it hurt even more, rocking forward and backward. Her eyes were fixed on the opposite wall as she waited for this horrific moment to pass, hoping it was all only a bad dream. It wasn't like she didn't know what was happening to her body, she was merely unable to do anything about it once it had started. Nothing but waiting for it to pass.

That's why she indeed noticed steps coming closer to her, but she was just unable to care at the moment. Basically anyone could come and do whatever they pleased to her, she wouldn't be able to do much about it. She only sat there, staring wide eyed at the wall. Then she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her small body and she was pulled closely against a rather cool chest. "It's alright…"

_Loki…_ Ivy wasn't really able to smile nor cry at the realization, but she let herself fall against him and tried to control her breathing. In his embrace her body slowly stopped trembling and her breathing evened out after a while.

Of course Loki had been there, he had seen what had happened back at the bar and honestly he still hadn't fully processed it. He had never seen anything like this and he surely hadn't expected it. Just when he had been about to get to her, the masses had pulled him away. He had lost sight of her in the crowd and had started looking for her immediately, running through the streets until he finally found her heavily shaking and barely breathing in a dark alleyway. At least for now he ignored whether or not he was good for her, because right now she needed him and he would be there. So he held her small shaking form in his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest while they both waited for her to calm down once again.

He wanted to shout at her, for how stupid she was for coming here. For how utterly, completely stupid she was for running after him. And for how sorry he was for believing she wouldn't. But that could wait, until they were somewhere safe again. And until she was fine again.

"Loki..." Ivy breathed after what seemed like hours.

"I'm here." His voice was quiet, yet soothing and soft. "I'm not leaving you."

Her shivering had stopped and her breathing was back to normal, but she still clung onto him for dear life. "I hate you." She whispered.

"I know…" He said in the same sad voice. "I'm sorry."

"That doesn't nearly suffice. You are the single most stupid man to ever exist."

"I know."

"And I hate you."

"I know."

"Why did you just leave like that? I mean I know I have pushed you too far with the dancing and stuff, and you are basically free to do whatever, but you didn't have to run off without a word." Her voice didn't show anger, yet he could tell she was hurt by his actions.

"I thought it was the best I could do for both our sakes." He answered honestly.

"Well it was fucking stupid and if you ever do stupid shit like that again I will kick your ass off Asgard." She said and pulled away from him to look at his face. He smirked slightly at her harsh words, but otherwise he looked quite as shaken as she felt.

"I will not walk off without a word again…" He said with a sincere look on his face, helping Ivy up to her feet. "Ivy… what happened back there?"

Ivy sighed and looked at the ground in shame and sadness. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But… That was just incredible, I mean I have never seen anyone do anything like this!" Loki frowned, his voice a mix of astonishment and worry.

"Please, Loki… Just leave it be." Ivy begged and when she looked back at his face, her eyes were red and filled with tears. Loki nodded without another word and looked away, unable to bear the sadness the sight of her eyes inflicted in him.


	10. Chapter 10

He brought them back to the hidden opening in the forest and let Ivy lead the way through the boulder. The sun had started to rise, but it was still rather dark in the little opening. Once they took place on Ivy's blanket camp, she sighed tiredly and laid on her back, facing the fading stars. Loki followed her example, crossing his arms under his head. He didn't regret coming back here, nor coming back to Ivy. He had been foolish to believe that he could leave and never think of her again and expect the same of her. Life didn't work like that. Maybe he would have known that if he hadn't solely cared for his own sake for the last millenia or so.

"Loki?" She asked quietly, yet not looking at him.

"Yes?" He was still not sure whether he should allow himself to feel what he did for her, but he knew now for sure that whether or not his feelings deserved a title, they were already changing him. But was that so bad? They could be friends after all. Yes, Loki would be a friend to Ivy. He didn't quite know how to work that, but for her he would figure it out.

"Why did you really leave?" Her voice was quiet and soft and he couldn't help himself but tell her the truth. Half of it at least.

"Because I'm dangerous, Ivy, I mean harm to anyone who dares to come close to me. I could kill you in an instant and not feel remorse at all." He breathed. There have been so many times his reason had abandoned him to be alone with the darkness what lurked beneath the surface of a pretty face and flattering eloquence. Ready to strike whoever was unfortunate enough to be close to him.

"What do you think now?"

"I think that just the same might be true for you. I saw what you did there and I just… wow."

"I wish you hadn't seen that." Ivy rested her head on an elbow now, looking at Loki who merely turned his head towards her. "I wish you hadn't seen the monster that I am."

Loki smiled, a sad, bitter smile which made Ivy's heart drop. He wanted to tell her that she isn't the monster, but he is... that she was the most extraordinary person he had ever met indeed. That he cared about her. That there were many pretty women in the nine realms, beautiful creatures of elegance and pride, but never in a million lifetimes there was someone with a more beautiful mind than hers. ButLoki didn't say any of it.

"I think you should sleep now." He spoke calmly instead and rose to his feet.

"So you can run off again?" She frowned sadly, but she knew he was right. She needed to sleep, her body felt drained, weak and shivery.

Loki thought about lecturing her about how she couldn't tell him what to do, and how he was a prince, a _god_, and how no one could restrain him from whatever he felt like doing. But he couldn't. "I will be here when you wake up. I promise."

"I hope so, for your own sake! Next time you go I won't be following." With that Ivy turned her back towards him and rolled herself into the blanket. She had made enough stupid decisions for one day. And she had certainly done enough damage.

Once Loki was sure Ivy was sleeping he was gone once more, away from her as far as possible. He needed a plan.

_The sound of thunder startled Ivy and a second later she felt the first raindrops hit her skin. She felt dizzy and everything around her was too dark. Then it started pouring down onto her. On the opening there was no shelter anywhere around. She stumbled to her feet and took in the darkness that surrounded her. _

_Suddenly, when a lightning made the opening as bright as day, she saw Loki standing a few feet in front of her. His back was facing her and her feet carried her over to him involuntarily. Once she stood right in front of him, another lightning struck. He was covered in blood, dark and thick and all over him. A grin so wicked and evil played on his face that she felt her blood freeze. Darkness again. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered, confusing Ivy even more than she already was. "What..?" She breathed. Lightning. She could see his face had completely changed, and his wide eyes were filled with tears and horror. Ivy gasped. Darkness. _

"_I told you, I warned you…" His voice was low and thick with tears. Ivy felt a jolt of hot white pain rush through her and she screamed. Lightning. Loki was still staring at her with those dark green orbs, filled with more emotions than Ivy could comprehend. Then she followed his eyes down to the blade that was deeply imbedded in her stomach. Darkness. She felt hot tears escape her eyes and the pain grew stronger, making her drop to her knees. "Loki.." She breathed when she felt his bloodied hand on her cheek. "I told you… But you just wouldn't believe me." His voice was so sweet, so soothing, Ivy wanted to drown in it and never resurface. Lightning. Ivy was on her knees with Loki in front of her, still caressing her cheek with the most pained and heartbreaking expression on his face. "What did you tell me? What didn't I believe?" She cried in pain. Darkness. The pain grew unbearable and Ivy felt her head spin. Suddenly soft lips touched hers, for not more than a second, yet so tenderly as if fearing to break her. "I love you…" It was nothing more than a breath, but Ivy had heard it. Lightning. She blinked up at Loki through her tears, seeing an utterly grave, emotionless expression on his face before he rammed another blade through her heart. Darkness._

When Ivy woke up the sun had already started to set. She groaned; what a fucking weird dream. Her whole body hurt like she had been thoroughly beaten up. Then she remembered the past day and it all made a little more sense.

She looked around the opening; no Loki. With a sigh she sat up, rubbing her head to maybe get rid of the strong headache that was starting to form. Of course he wouldn't be here. He was the god of freaking lies after all. But honestly Ivy didn't even feel that bothered by it anymore, as if she had just gotten used to the betrayal and pain that was a constant companion in her life.

What had happened the day before was purely due to the severe lack of sleep she had suffered from. At least that's what she told herself. On a normal day she would NEVER be that easy to crack. But also not that easy to stop. She felt ashamed of herself; this was her past, she didn't hurt people anymore. Once she stood up, she tried to shake everything off herself. This was a new day after all and she walked a few steps, stretching out her sore muscles.

"Did I ever tell you that blond doesn't suit you?" Loki suddenly whispered into her ear, his warm breath tingling on the sensitive skin of her neck.

In an instant Ivy turned around, punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach so hard he landed on the floor a few feet back.

He looked equally surprised as her, once she came to stand above him. "Wow…" He only said sarcastically. "A 'good morning Loki' would've been fine, you know…"

"How about a 'don't make me regret my life even more than I already do' for breakfast?" She reached out a hand to help him up, but he eyed it curiously, popping himself up on his elbows. "Is that what friends do?" He asked bemused.

"Yeah, they punch each other in the face but then also help each other back up." Ivy replied with a roll of her eyes. "Now come one, I'm hungry."

With a sigh he accepted her hand and once he stood he brushed the dust off his clothes. "That was a decent punch by the way. I'm more into magic than combat honestly, but you may want to meet my brother. HE can throw punches... you'd be surprised."

Ivy laughed slightly. This, whatever it was between them right now, felt much better than last night. And it certainly distracted her from her terrible nightmare and the events at the bar which she wished were also just that: a nightmare. Maybe that was just what she should treat Loki as; a gigantic, living nightmare. The idea made her snort.

"You said you wouldn't run off again." She finally teased him with a smirk.

"No, I merely said I would be back. That's something completely different." He winked at her in return. "Oh, and I brought you breakfast for the unlikely case that you were up already and out and about to kick my 'sorry ass' off Asgard." He pointed to a few items now lying on her blankets.

"Seriously Loki?! _Wine_ for breakfast?" She rose an eyebrow at him.

"Well it's breakfast for you and dinner for me, dear. Despite that, it's always wine time." He plopped down on the blanket and crossed his legs in front of him. With another roll of her eyes Ivy sat down next to him and began devouring the bread and fruit he had brought. Honestly she didn't even care where he got it, she was just starving.

Loki on the other hand didn't touch any of the food and went straight for the wine.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" Ivy asked finally, frowning at him.

"I'm not hungry."

"And you didn't sleep the whole night?"

"Who said I didn't?" He rose and eyebrow at her and threw a grape in the air only to catch it with his mouth. "There, I ate something. Happy now?"

Ivy sighed and finished her poor meal. "So… Do we pretend yesterday just didn't happen? I mean especially the part of me doing those..."

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." He interrupted with wink and then watched the clouds slowly drift over the sky. "Though I'm most certain I will never get rid of the image of you walking around the palace naked."

"I was _not_ naked!" She pressed, poking him in the side with her finger.

"No, you were wearing _my_ shirt. That doesn't really make it any more forgettable." He smirked and took another sip of the wine.

"Gimme that!" She pulled the wine from his hands, making him roll his eyes in amusement.

"Wine for breakfast? Seriously Ivy, you should be ashamed of yourself." He laughed, earning a sinister glare from her once she had taken a big gulp.

The bottle was empty in no time, leaving Ivy pouting slightly.

"Why did you just bring _one_ bottle?" She whined. It wasn't like the alcohol was affecting her much, but she wished it would.

"Well go and get yourself another if you want it so badly." He shrugged at her, pointing towards the direction of the city.

With a exaggerated sigh, Ivy grabbed Loki's wrist and they were off.

* * *

**A.N.:** Thank you so much to everyone who commented! It really makes me so happy to hear that ya'll like the story! :) hugs!


	11. Chapter 11

Once they stood in the middle of the marketplace, Ivy realized that she needed to be more careful this time. She couldn't let something like yesterday happen again and she knew now that she was not worth the damage. Not her body, not her soul. She needed to use her own kind of magic carefully and wisely before it came bursting out like it had before. But she couldn't deny that after all this time it had felt… good... to use her own magic once again. Not the pure and shallow one Loki or the queen used.

Ivy sighed. They would be fine, she told herself. Then she simply started walking off, leaving Loki to follow her.

"No disguise? Nothing to keep the guards from recognizing you?" Loki finally asked, having himself appear as a random ginger man.

"Nah, boring… I'm up for a little excitement." Ivy commented and she knew that Loki wouldn't be able to resist a challenge. Indeed she was right, as he changed back into himself.

"Alright, but this is your responsibility. You want to prove to yourself that you can very well handle a situation like this, I respect that. But keep in mind that you will have to be responsible for me as well." He smirked, enjoying the whole situation. Somehow it was rather exciting to have her in charge, so he held himself back and merely observed.

Ivy for her part grabbed Loki's hand to not lose him in the crowd and walked through the streets, which were still dominated by the day crowd; families, children and women with baskets instead of drunk adults who were looking for amusement. She preferred the way it was now. After a few minutes of casual strolling she finally noticed how many people were staring at Loki. He seemed at ease with it on the outside, but she could see in his eyes how uncomfortable he was with all those eyes on him.

There were stares of all kind: surprised, disgusted, longing… But everyone seemed to immediately recognize him. Of course they did… He was his very own kind of gorgeous and certainly not ordinary in his looks. Some people also stared at Ivy as she came to realize. After all, she was dragging Loki through the streets by his hand. Undoubtedly no one had ever seen somebody actually touching the raven prince without dying a painful death seconds later. It made her a little proud that she was still alive and allowed to touch him. On the other hand she could see the judgement in people's eyes; they probably deemed her insane for being with Loki. Shaking the feeling off, she finally reached a small shop selling beverages of all kinds. She gently dropped Loki's hand once she realized she was still holding it when he stood next to her. He let out a huff in response.

"I'm surprised you didn't cut my hand right off…" Ivy teased him as she went to check what type of wine she wanted, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Don't tempt me…" He smirked and crossed his arms behind his back, patiently waiting for Ivy to finish whatever she was doing. "Must I remind you that soon the guards will be here?" He asked after a while when Ivy still looked at the various bottles searchingly.

"Oh hush! I know what I'm doing!" She answered, though not looking at him. Soon they heard shouting in the distance and people running.

"Ivy…" Loki growled, growing a little nervous. But she ignored him and smiled to herself.

A few moments later a dozen guards hurriedly entered the street, coming running towards the shop. Loki turned to face them, already starting to go over things to say to them in his mind. When the guards were only a few feet away Loki wanted to say something, but suddenly a hand pressed against his mouth from behind him. His eyes widened and he didn't dare to move while the guards were now standing right in front of him, looking around searchingly.

"They came this way!" One shouted.

"Maybe they are gone already…" Another sighed. "Why do we have to search for them?"

"What did they do anyway?" A third asked.

"That woman killed a troop of guards! Some of them were my friends… That little bitch." The first answered angrily. Loki rose an eyebrow.

"And what did _he_ do this time?" A guard further back asked as they went to walk along the street, away from the place where Loki and Ivy were standing.

"Pff… Who cares. He always does something that upsets the allfather. Maybe he screwed the girl and taught her how to kill. Only two things he's good for…" They all laughed and nodded. "Y'all know what, if he didn't screw her I will!" One laughed, elbowing one of his fellows playfully. "She may have killed a couple people, alright, but she certainly knows how to pleasure a man! I can see that in a woman!"

"You wouldn't even fuck a woman if she fell into your bed! I tell you what I would do if she ever came to stumble into my chambers; I will make her scream my name so loud that the whole palace would know hard I took that dirty little minx!" They laughed once again and soon came out of hearing range.

Loki felt the well known rage return to his body in an unreal second, filling his blood with blazing energy and forcing him to act.

"Don't…" Ivy's soft voice said from directly behind him as she removed her hand from his mouth. He closed his eyes for a second and turned around to her slowly, his eyes dark and full of pure hatred and disgust. Ivy prepared for the worst, but then he took a deep breath and his features softened once more. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"They didn't see us…" Loki remarked quietly, for now pushing the hatred back into his mind.

"No… They would have been able to hear us though, which is why I simply had to make sure you shut up. Sorry if that was a bit… inappropriate." Her voice was just as quiet, feeling highly uncomfortable after the guards' conversation.

"It's fine… I'm just surprised. You didn't tell me you could do that... making us invisible to their eyes…" He leaned his head to one side and watched her blush for the very first time since they had met. It was completely and utterly adorable, and it made him forget about the guards for the moment.

"I did the same thing in the palace, you know… When we were walking to Sif's room." She bit her bottom lip, searching for any signs of mockery in his eyes. But there were none, he only seemed interested for once.

"And I thought you were just insane. I must say, I'm impressed. I did not see the magic you worked right there and that says something."

Ivy laughed. "How very humble of you." She said sarcastically. "But what would be the purpose of using magic to hide us, only for the magic itself to be seen?"

"Touche." He smiled. "You will have to teach me how to do that one day."

Ivy blushed even more, which made Loki chuckle. He liked making her blush, but it happened so rarely. And as quick as it came, the red tint disappeared from her cheeks.

"I hardly doubt you'd be able to do the things I do… My magic… it's different." She smiled sadly at him and shoved a bottle of wine into the bag she had brought. After a moment of thinking she shoved another one in.

"I hardly doubt you have a _different_ magic from mine... I might not quite know how you did that thing yesterday, but that doesn't mean..."

Ivy huffed and grabbed Loki's wirst once more and pulled him into the street. "C'mon, I'm gonna show you some of the other magic I am _very_ well practiced in."

This time, they hurried through the streets without being seen. Loki smirked at Ivy's determination while she dragged him down the streets, not even bothering to properly take his hand.

"Why exactly didn't you hide us right after we got to the marketplace?" He asked out of curiosity once they had reached a particularly busy street and he could be sure that no one would hear them over the loud noises.

"Wouldn't have been nearly as impressive once you found out that I could do it at all. And less fun, too." She smiled, but didn't slow down. "And despite that, I maybe just a little bit enjoyed showing off that I get to drag you around at my pleasing."

He chuckled deeply, but more to himself. "Such a little tease…"

"What did you say?" Ivy asked over the noise, but she had heard him very well indeed. She only prefered not to acknowledge it, since it would have done no good for the red she tired to keep away from her cheeks.

Finally she slowed down. "Watch this…" She winked and before crossing another corner she put a finger to her lips, mentioning for him to be silent. He immediately saw why, as the guards from before came headed towards them from the end of the street they now stood in. No one else was around, and Loki wondered what Ivy had planned. He leaned against a wall and watched, bemused.

Ivy stood still in the middle of the street as the guards approached her, laughing and talking. Her eyes were solely fixed on them and she didn't move. Suddenly one of the guards started scratching his neck. Then his face and his hands and his arms. The others laughed at him, until snakes came slithering from another's amor all over his body. He let out a scared yelp and danced frantically through the street. A third one's legs turned to jelly and he dropped to the ground with a small cry. The fourth guard's armor disappeared all together and he stood in the street naked. Ivy laughed, looking over at Loki with joy. After a short moment, a fifth guard lost all his hair. It was all very funny to watch and Loki chuckled at the sight, bemused by Ivy's mischievous skills.

Until the sixth one dropped to his knees, screaming in agony without reason.

The bemusement in Loki's face faltered, being replaced with genuine interest and also shock. Then another guard dropped down screaming even more pained than the first. They all followed the example one by one until all 12 men were all lying on the floor, writhing in pain. The sounds echoed through the small alley, mimicking those of a battlefield. Loki looked around, but no one besides him and Ivy seemed to hear their cries of agony. When his eyes fell upon Ivy's face he almost gasped. Her eyes were dark, distant, and they held the same expression in them that he had seen the day before before. It made his skin tingle and his body freeze and burn at the same time. But foremost it made all air leave his lungs while he continued staring at her. Suddenly the guards were lifted off the ground, simply hanging in the air a few feet above the ground, but still screaming. A second later their bodies smashed against the walls of the buildings, again and again, bones breaking and skin tearing.

In an instant Loki stepped between Ivy and the guards. The white of her eyes had almost completely disappeared and she was now staring through him with empty eyes.

"Ivy, stop!" He called to her, forcefully and desperate.

She jumped at his harsh voice, but didn't stop what she was doing, eyes still clouded.

"Ivy, please, stop this madness!" He begged her, shaking her small shoulders.

She let out a single piercing scream and then the color returned to her face and eyes in an instant and she looked a him with wide eyes. Behind his back, Loki heard the guards' armor clash on the ground.

Ivy stood there, panting slightly and only staring into Loki's concerned eyes.

"What happened?" She breathed. "I just wanted… It was all fun and then…"

"Come, we should leave…" He said before gently placing a hand on her shoulder. Then he brought them back to the opening.

Ivy couldn't remember how it could have happened _again_. She had meant to tease the guards, scare them a little and make fun of them as a punishment for what they said. But then… things had gotten out of control. _NO no No no NO..._

She sat down on the blanket, tightly hugging her legs to her chest. Loki sat down next to her, while his head tried to put sense to what had just happened. Neither dared to address the gruesome thing that had just happened.

"Not again…" She finally breathed to herself. Loki gently placed a hand on the small of her back, trying to give her some sort of comfort.

"_Don't_ touch me!" She almost screamed and he pulled his hand back immediately. "Just leave me alone…"

He didn't know what to do. Certainly he would not leave her alone! But how should he comfort her after something like this?

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly, hoping she would open up to him. "I believe you now… Your magic is something different from mine. I'm sorry."

Ivy on the other hand grabbed a wine bottle out of her bag and began to empty it in big gulps. "I only want to forget." She finally said.

"I could make you forget." He said without thinking.

"Would you do that? If you even care for me in the slightest, please, do it..." Her eyes shot to his, a pleading expression within them.

"Because I care for you, I won't." He said quietly, cursing himself for bringing it up in the first place.

She looked away once more. "You're a jerk, Loki."

"I'm sorry…" He breathed, barely notable. The whole situation was so strange and yet so familiar to him… Only that usually he was the one needing comfort. And he would find that in the darkness within him. But he wouldn't let her go there, he wouldn't let her delve into the dark places he had been in so often. Had she been there before? Loki sighed inwardly at the realization that he knew practically nothing about Ivy. He didn't know what made her happy, nor what gave her comfort.

Just then, he had an idea. A truly stupid, ridiculous and puny idea, but it was the only one he had. It wouldn't solve any of their problems, but maybe it might make Ivy feel better. And that prospect was enough to try. So he grabbed Ivy's bag, earning an angry glare from her. After a short while of digging through it he finally found what he was looking for.

He unlocked the ipod and chose a song he knew Thor had listened to when things between him and Jane had been… kinda dark. Just like things were currently for him and Ivy. He made it sound aloud all over the opening, then rose to his feet and held a hand out for her. "Dance with me?"

Ivy only huffed and looked away.

"Oh, come on, you said yourself that dancing makes one feel better!" He smiled at her. "Please, Ivy. Do it for me. I've had a rather rough week as well."

With a sigh, she unwrapped her arms from around her knees and placed a hand in his. "If you insist…" She still didn't look at him.

"Indeed I do!" He gently pulled her towards him. Of course, he didn't _really _enjoy dancing all that much, but surprisingly Ivy would dance for his sake rather than for her own.

Loki pulled her close and they started going with the flow of the music.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't I ever learn?_

_I've lost all my trust,_

_Though I've surely tried to turn it around_

The song was actually quite nice, and soon Ivy found her sadness and despair shrink. Why was it that they only ever danced at night? Dancing with Loki felt nice.

_Can you still see the heart of me?_

_All my agony fades away_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

For Loki's taste the song was a bit too sappy. But maybe that was just what she needed right now. He was just relieved that she was actually allowing him to touch her again. It was hard to comfort someone with only your words when all you have ever done was lie. Eventually no one believed in your sincerity anymore.

So Loki just held her close and moved them to the music.

_Don't tear me down for all I need_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

Eventually Ivy leaned her head against his chest, just not caring anymore. Should he behead her if he felt like it. But Loki actually found it… nice. What had been intended to give Ivy comfort now did the same for him. They stayed like that until the song had ended.

And only then Ivy finally looked up at Loki, meeting his eyes. They stood still in the middle of the opening, however Loki refused to let go of her. This time, he wouldn't run.

"Loki?" She asked quietly. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

"My dear, if you had seen what I have seen you wouldn't even need to ask."

She frowned at him, her eyes piercing his. "I don't believe you."

He let out a huff, but it was rather born of desperation than of real annoyance. "Do you want to see a real monster?" His voice was so low it brought goosebumps to Ivy's skin. But she wanted to see. Everything he could show her, she was ready for it.

"Show me." She breathed. He closed his eyes and she felt hers flutter shut as well.

Images started flooding into her mind, images of war, of tragedy, of death. Pain beyond measure, deaths too horrible to describe and betrayal most brutally close. But also images of trust that was lost, a family without love and a home without comfort. Sometimes the pain those images, those _stories_ caused her to feel was just too much for her to handle, but before she could do anything about it, it had already shifted to the next. Those memories consisted of sounds, sells, tastes, feelings and knowledge of all kinds. They all had one thing in common: they were part of Loki's life. Everything he had seen and felt in his whole life was clearly displayed for Ivy to see and to feel.

After a moment it was all over and she opened her eyes once more and hot, salty tears ran down her face, dripping off her slightly parted lips. "What was that!?" She breathed, searching for his eyes. But he looked down, avoiding her gaze. "Me." He replied calmly, but unable to keep the sadness out of his voice.

For a moment Ivy honestly didn't know what to reply. There had been such an incredible amount of sadness and injustice, not only inflicted by Loki, but also done to him… What was she to say? '_I know what it's like?_' or maybe even '_it's not that bad_'? She couldn't lie to him. Not right now and probably never again. So she did the only thing that felt right.

"Close your eyes." She commanded quietly, waiting for him to do as he was told, which he did without question. Then she closed hers as well and did something she had always been afraid of. She let him in.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki saw pictures of a family and a little girl. It was the same thing he had seen when they had met in the gardens not so long ago. But this time it was clearer and it lingered. He watched how the little girl was beaten up and abused in the most devious ways. He saw her getting older, looking more and more like the Ivy he knew now. He watched her being given away at a young age to a much older man who mistreated her and did unspeakable things to her. But he also taught her a peculiar kind of magic. Loki watched her magic develop into something strong and dark, it made him shudder. The things they made her do, despicable things, using her and her magic for the most horrific things. No one taught her how to handle the power she withheld. Then one day he saw her run away, still a teen probably, but she had suffered more already than anyone should throughout their whole life. He saw her become older, more independant and wiser in her decisions. She tried to make a living by working hard, but eventually the darkness within her would always reach the upper hand, leading her to destroy everything and everyone around her. Soon, she was feared all over the lands. No one would allow her to come near and thus she started to learn to use her magic not to destroy, but also to use it as a tool. She fought her way through life, until suddenly, there was a sharp cut. The pictures started back up when she was in the city of Asgard, trying to lead a normal life, enjoying every moment until the darkness surfaced again and she was alone once more. That's how it always was, and that's how it always would be. The last picture Loki saw was one of himself, dancing with Ivy. At that last picture he felt the crushing weight, the pain, the misery from before flood away and turn into something very close to happiness. Then everything went black and he opened his eyes.

He was at a loss for words, just like Ivy had been.

"You're not alone." She finally said with a small smile. "I'm just as fucked up as you are."

Loki let out a laugh, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, seems like it."

Then Ivy laughed too. They laughed loud and harsh because there was nothing else they could do. Loki let himself drop to the ground, laughing like mad and Ivy followed his example soon after. After a few minutes when they had calmed down, they lay next to each other panting once again.

"Seems like we always end up on the floor…" Ivy snorted, turning her head towards Loki who lay so close to her that their shoulders touched. "Maybe that's just where we belong."

"Nonsense. We belong wherever we want to belong. We can choose our home to be wherever or whoever we want it to be." He also turned to look at her, with a curious expression on his face.

"I think I might just have chosen mine…" Ivy said quietly and hoped he would not get all weird again. But he only smiled at her so beautifully she felt like melting away into the night right there.

"I'll be yours if you are mine." He said lowly and it was the sweetest thing Ivy had ever heard. She smiled at him, then turned her head back up to face the stars. Maybe she would let herself love one more time. Maybe, she would allow herself to love Loki.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think there's wine left?" She grinned at him and sat up.

He rolled his eyes and they went back to sit back on the blankets. Ivy took a sip from the bottle she had started, smiling. Then, she looked at Loki with a light frown.

"What is it?" He asked once he noticed her eyes on him.

"Can I ask you something about your family?" She surprised him with the question, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. He had no reason to actually hide something from her. She had seen his life and felt his pain, condensed into a few minutes.

"Yeah…" He finally said, leaning his arms on his knees. "I have never talked to anyone about them. At least not honestly." He chuckled lightly.

"So… What's up with you and Thor?"

Loki rolled his eyes. Of course she would ask about his brother… "You saw everything that happened between him and me." He answered rather stiffly.

"Yes and yet I saw that you care for him. Very much so indeed." She placed a hand on his arm and he took the chance to take her hand in his, squeezing it gently before interwinding their fingers. The sensation made Ivy's skin tingle pleasurably; she adored his touch very much and appreciated every moment they could enjoy like this.

"I don't care for a lot of people, Ivy, and I like even less. Sometimes one has no say in who we care about and who not."

"But you care about me."

"Obviously."

"And you care about yourself."

"Nah, I wouldn't say that. I have a strong interest in guiding things into paths that bears the best outcome for myself. For _us.._. But there have been plenty times I didn't care whether I die or what would become of me."

"I know..." She said sadly, "I have been there as well."

"I know…" He caressed her hand with his thumb.

"But just tell me this… Do you trust Thor?" She asked.

"Why would you ask that?" He frowned.

"Because I'm starving and I need someone in the palace to set the table for me." She winked at him.

Loki smiled. "Yeah a meal would be nice…" Then he thought for a while. "I don't trust anyone besides myself. Sometimes not even that. But I think I do trust Thor, in my own kind of way. He is very keen on obeying Odin's wishes. I'm very keen on doing the opposite of what he wishes."

That made Ivy chuckle. "You did trust me though. I could see every secret, every thought and every feeling of yours."

"Yeah and it was by far the scariest thing I have done in a long time. But it made you feel better. That made it worth it."

"Alright…" Ivy said slightly flustered at how far he would go to make her feel better, before she emptied the wine bottle. "On to the next one!"

"Oh no, you've had enough, I want some as well!" Loki protested with a laugh and opened the second bottle, taking a large sip from it. "Geez, that stuff is so sweet!" He squeezed his eyes shut and stuck his tongue out. Then, he quickly took another gulp and shook his head in disgust.

"C'mon it's not even sweet wine! Stop acting as if it was disgust!" She pushed him lightly in the shoulder.

"What?! It's horribly sweet and I'm not even exaggerating." He frowned at her.

Ivy took the bottle from him and smelled it. "Wow, it does smell sweet! But I'm sure I picked two bottles of the same kind…"

Then she watched Loki's eyes widen for a second, before he closed them in pure annoyance or maybe anger, Ivy couldn't really tell.

"Don't drink it." Loki said sternly. "Put that down, now."

"What?" Ivy laughed, incredulous at his sudden change of mood. But yet she closed the bottle anyway and set it down.

"Now listen carefully, this is very important." He said, grabbing her shoulders and looking deeply into her eyes. "I will most likely pass out in very few moments. There was something in the wine… It's called Atropa belladonna. It can kill mortals in a small dose, it's a Midgardian plant. But I highly assume that a higher dose will kill me just the same. Anyway, you will need to use magic and heal me. Or get rid of my body. Depends on your timing." His voice was too high pitched, he sounded breathless and his face was starting to get really red.

Ivy only stared at him in confusion and shock. "If that's some kind of joke I will kill you myself…" She said warily.

Loki rolled his eyes and his fingers dug even deeper into her shoulders. "Ivy, please. You can also let me die if you want, but I would highly prefer you do something to prevent it. It's in your hands now."

"But I _can't_!" Her voice was now high pitched as well, desperate and her eyes started to water involuntarily. "I… My magic can only kill and destroy! I couldn't possibly save you."

Loki managed to smile sadly, before his face gained a bluish tint and he coughed, laying down on the blanket beneath him.

"Why the heck do you even know so much about poisonous Midgardian plants?" Ivy asked in her confused state, not knowing what else to say.

"I read a lot." He tried to wink at her, but his body didn't obey him any longer and he let out a small pained noise. His body began to shake and his muscles twitched, before finally he fell silent and his eyes closed.

_Oh god oh god oh god oh god_… Ivy didn't know what to do. In all honesty, she was very good in hurting people, but healing them wasn't something she ever had to do to others than herself. _Fuck._

First thing, she checked his pulse. His heart was beating way too fast, but at least it was still beating at all. His body was losing heat rapidly, which seemed rather ironic due to the fact that he was indeed a creature of the cold. But she covered his body with the blanket she had been sitting on anyway. But now? She tried a normal healing process on him, her hands on his chest, but it showed no effect at all. Slowly she started to panic. Why hadn't he just healed himself when he still was able to and spared her the agony of watching him die because she was unable to do anything about it.

Damn him. Damn wine.

Ivy promised herself in that moment to find whoever was running around the city, merrily poisoning people, and to end them in the most gruesome ways imaginable. She looked down at Loki. He seemed like he was sleeping, his face now peaceful, but still a little blue.

No, se couldn't just sit around while he died.

He said he reads a lot… Ivy remembered the incredible amount of book he stored in his room. Maybe one of them would give her a clue about how to save Loki, but she couldn't possibly go through them all and still be back with him in time. She needed help and she quite possibly knew how to get it.


	13. Chapter 13

It was still dark when she found herself standing on one of the palace's balconies. Quietly she walked through the window into the dark room and towards the sleeping figure in the bed. Before she could say anything, a hand with a knife shot up from the bed, aiming for her throat. But it went right through her body, the illusion only weavering slightly. She inwardly thanked herself for remembering this trick from Loki's memories.

The man jumped out of the bed, looking at the illusion in confusion.

"Loki?!" He asked quietly.

"Hello Thor." Ivy said gently, letting the illusion slip and now stepping into the open room herself.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked immediately, reaching for his hammer.

"Please, I mean no harm to you. I came here seeking help." She answered calmly, trying to put up her best facade. "My name is Ivy. I'm Loki's… friend."

"My brother has no friends." Thor answered, staring at Ivy from a few feet away, taking in every detail about her. ""Why do you wear his shirt?"

"Look, we really don't have time for this right now. Loki is dying and I need your help"

"What? Where is he?" He frowned, concerned but still watchful. "And why should I believe you in the first place?"

"He's safe. Away from here..." She answered, searching for Thor's eyes in the dark. "And you will have to trust me for a second and come here."

Ivy held out her hand to him, palm facing upwards. She was prepared for this. She had known she needed proof.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked a little warily as Ivy stepped towards him. He rose his weapon, ready to defend himself, but before he could hit her, Ivy had placed her hand on his chest.

Then, Thor saw images of his own childhood. Memories of him and Loki, causing trouble around the palace. Images of their mother, their father and their friends. Little moments of his past he had long forgotten about. He smiled at the sighed, but then it was gone again.

"How did you do that?" He asked quietly, letting his arms drop to his side. Somehow he was very certain of the fact now that she wasn't a threat to him.

"Loki showed me. And now I show you, because you know your brother well and you know that he would not share these memories with me if he didn't trust me."

Thor nodded. She had a point there; Loki didn't open up to anyone. Ever. The girl in front of him must truly be special to his brother. But that also meant that she spoke the truth, Loki was dying. For real this time.

"How can I help?" He finally asked, and Ivy went on to explain her plan.

"We're looking for a book Loki has read."

Thor let out a groan and rolled his eyes. "He has probably read every single book in the whole palace. Twice."

"We're looking for a very specific book, from Midgard." Ivy ignored his pessimism. "It should be in his room, but it would take me ages to find."

"Yeah he has hundreds of books in there."

"And that's why I need your help. We need to find that damn book as fast as possible or there won't be no helping him anymore."

"You can help him with a book from Midgard…? Why didn't you just ask him what's in the book?" Thor questioned, earning an eye-roll from Ivy. Geez, she got now why Loki was constantly annoyed with Thor. He wasn't really the smartest hen in the pen.

"We must go now." She simply stated, grabbing Thor's wrist and bringing them into Loki's room.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" He asked in bewilderment.

"It's called magic, Thor, honestly, don't you pay any attention?" She huffed, starting to dig through the books immediately.

"I have an idea. Wait here!" Thor said excitedly and hurried out of the room. If he was getting the guards, Ivy would totally stab him. _Wow. Totally get it now…_ She smiled sadly to herself.

Loki owned all kinds of books, but nothing about plants would surface. A few minutes later, Ivy heard voices outside Loki's bedroom.

"Is she the girl who killed the guards in the forest?" A man asked.

"And who _almost_ killed another dozen in the city?" Another added.

"And she stole my clothes." The woman's voice Ivy recognized.

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" Ivy said loudly, though not taking her eyes off the books. "You can just as well talk about me once you're in here, searching."

The door opened and Thor entered, behind him following three men and the lady Loki had called Sif.

"Ivy, these are my friends." Thor introduced awkwardly. "Guys, this is Ivy. She's Loki's friend!"

Ivy turned around for a second, faking a smile. "Great. Now, search!"

Thor rolled his eyes but started picking up books to identify their content, mentioning for his friends to do the same.

"Geez, she is just as good-humored as Loki himself." One of the men said under his breath. Ivy could also feel the other three staring holes into her back. Only Thor seemed rather at ease with her around.

"You can talk to me, you know.." She finally said, having enough of the silent judging.

"Why did you kill the guards in the forest?" One man asked immediately. He was huge and had red hair and a beard.

"Because I felt like it. " She answered sarcastically and rolled her eyes to herself, but then decided for honesty. "They were chasing me. I had done no harm, I was merely walking through the woods when they attacked me, probably out of boredom or the desire for my body, who knows. One stabbed me in the shoulder and I felt the need to defend myself."

Silence followed for a while. Then the same man spoke up again. "But why would they just attack you if you hadn't done anything?"

"I can hardly ask them now, can I? They are your guards, not mine." She answered coldly.  
"She really is so much like Loki, it's disgusting…" Sif sighed.

"Well thank you!" Ivy responded in an exaggeratedly high pitched voice.

"That was no compliment." Grumbled Sif, throwing a book into a corner of the room.

"Why do you help me then if you despise Loki so much?" Ivy asked out of honest interest for once, while she quickly flipped through a huge book with a blank cover.

"We are helping Thor, not Loki. Because he is our prince and our friend." Another man with blonde hair answered. The other three made noises of agreement.

"And I help you because you care about my brother as much as I do." Thor finally said. "And to be honest with you, I never quite understood why Loki was arrested with you in the first place. I mean, you killed our people… But he didn't help you with that, did he?"

Ivy sighed, growing more nervous by the second as still no one had found the book she was looking for. "No, he had nothing to do with that. He only healed me when I was dying from poison."

"There have been quite many incidents of poisoning in the city and also the palace actually…" The man with the beard answered. "I just overheard a few guards talk about it today. They think it's just coincidence and they don't know what kind of poison is used anyway."

"What? Why has no one told me?!" Thor's voice thundered through the room.

"They think they can get it under control before anyone important gets hurt." Beard guy said quietly, obviously feeling ashamed for not sharing this piece of information sooner.

"Is that what happened to Loki?" Thor asked, concern filling his voice now. Ivy didn't answer, but simply nodded. Not that those idiots would consider him an important person anyway. But to Ivy, Loki was important. Maybe to Thor as well. There was no time discussing this.

"Hey I found something! It has pictures of plants in it, but I can't read what the cover says…" Blonde guy finally said and Ivy brought herself across the room to stand directly in front of him in an instant, harshly grabbing the book from his hands, making him take a step backwards.

"Wow, she's hot _and_ knows how to handle herself…" Blonde guy remarked, rising his eyebrows, but Ivy was too busy finding the right page to care about him.

"At least she's not stabbing anyone." Beard guy sighed.

"Not yet anyway..." Blonde guy smirked. "Maybe _I'll _stab her with something entirely different tonight…"

Without as much as looking up from the book, Ivy threw a heavy punch at his face, causing his nose to bleed like mad. Sif snorted at him from a few feet away.

"Here, I found the plant!" Ivy yelled in excitement. "_Atropa belladonna…_"

"What? Is that what poisoned Loki, seriously?" Blonde guy asked through his hand with which he was still holding his bleeding nose.

"Here it says that one has to get carbo medicinalis and dissolve it in water, then get the person to drink it." She summarized. "Brilliant! Though I seriously could've thought of that myself, dammit…"

"Carbo what?" Thor asked with a deep frown, looking at Ivy for an explanation.

"That's activated charcoal. It binds the toxins and prevents them from killing a person." Ivy responded quickly and in easy words for them to understand, turning to Thor as well. "Do you have something like that here?"

"We can go to the healers, they will know." He said and hurried out of the room, Ivy following closely behind, shoving the book into her bag quickly.

"Should we come along?" Beard guy asked after a while of silence.

"Yes!" Blonde guy said. "I need to get my nose checked!"

Sif only rolled her eyes at him and they went to follow the other two.

"We need carbo… medi… midi…" Thor tried once he and Ivy came storming into the healer's rooms.

"Carbo medicinalis." Ivy quickly said, turning to the surprised woman in front of them.

"Well, what…" She tried but Ivy cut her off by stepping right in front her, giving her a death glare. "There's no time for this, do you have it or not?"

The poor healer looked to Thor for help, but he didn't make any move to stop this mad raven woman from threatening her with her glares.

"We… There must be some with the remedies from other realms." She said and quickly scurried towards a cupboard in the far back of the room.

Meanwhile Ivy grabbed a cup and shoved it into her bag before she followed the healer.

"How much do you need?" The healer asked quietly.

"Everything you have." Ivy answered quickly and took the palm-sized bundle from the healer, then turning to Thor once more who stood helplessly in the middle of the room.

"Tell your father about the incidents in the city. And tell him I'm going to deal with it, as his guards are obviously unable to do so." Without waiting for an answer, Ivy disappeared just in the same moment when Sif and the others entered the room.

"You just let her go?" Sif asked incredulously.  
"She will save Loki. Of course I let her go!"

"If she hurts people again, you will know whose fault it is."


	14. Chapter 14

Once back at the opening, Ivy quickly filled the cup with water and dissolved the black powder in it. Now she only needed to get him to drink it… _Only…_

Hurriedly she knelt down next to him, checking once more if his heart was still beating before she sat him up against her and rather roughly forced the black liquid down his throat. Then, she waited. After a while his body got rather heavy resting against her own and she leaned back against the stone wall behind her for support. Hopefully this was going to work. After a little while of inner debate, she carefully pushed Loki's hair out of his face, gently brushing through it with her fingers. He most certainly would never allow this if he was awake. But after all the trouble she needed a little comfort and this was just able to do it for her. A few moments later her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a restless sleep.

"Ivy." She heard her name, but her mind wasn't quite waking up from it.

"Ivy." It sounded once more, louder this time and she started to wake up. "IVY!"

She startled awake, looking into concerned green eyes in front of her. She needed a second but then, without thinking, she threw herself at Loki, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. This caused him to lose his balance and he fell onto his back with a loud thud. Luckily, he had only been kneeling in front of her.

Despite the short fall, Ivy refused to let go and buried her face in his neck.

"Well, ouch…" He commented quietly, but unable to hide a slight touch of amusement from his , finally, he also wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly against him.

For the longest while, neither dared to say another word, afraid to break the precious moment between them. The sun was already rising, bringing light to the little opening.

"You did it." Loki finally said, his head leaned against hers. He could feel her hot breath against his neck and her heartbeat in his chest. "You used you magic to save someone."

He felt her stiffen in his arms, before she lifted her head to look at him. "Yeah, no." She said quietly, looking sad, before she lifted herself off him, sitting back against the stone wall. Loki immediately missed her warmth and the comfort of her body against his, but he mimicked her actions, sitting next to her.

"I didn't use magic." She finally said and it only came out as a whisper. "I couldn't do it." Her face fell in disappointment with herself.

"But you saved me nonetheless, which makes it even more impressive." He smiled at her reassuringly. She shouldn't feel bad for doing something good and selfless.

"I had help." She stated calmly but avoided his eyes. "From your brother."

"You asked THOR for help, out of all people?" Loki looked at her incredulous. "How could he have been of any help?"

Ivy let out a snort. "To be honest, I now totally understand your desire to stab the man. And all the eye-rolling… He is very special." She laughed to herself. "But he loves you dearly, he really does."

"I know." Loki sighed. "But that's his own fault!" He chuckled and watched Ivy from the corner of his eye. She seemed exhausted… But he was curious now.

"So, how was he of any help to you? And how did you get him to help in the first place? He's not really easy to argue with…" He asked curiously, his face now fully turned to her.

"Well he tried to cut my throat while still sleeping, I assume…" Ivy laughed lightly, but continued as she saw Loki's jaw clench. "He didn't hurt me! I did that thing you do with him, you know, the illusion."

That brought a smile to Loki's face. "Oh really? How did you know you needed to do that?"

"Well, it's not quite that different to the illusions I usually do. It wasn't very difficult, but a very clever idea." She sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. "Well, then I showed him some of the memories you shared with me. And before you kill me, I only showed him memories the two of you shared in your childhood. No feelings, nothing that came after. I assured him that you must trust me since you showed them to me."

"I trust you more than anyone." He stated matter-of-fact like, eying her curiously.

"Yeah and that got him to help me. And the fact that he didn't want you to die." She winked at him and smiled. "He also got a few of his friends to help us. They were not quite happy with the fact that they helped to prevent your death, but they probably helped for Thor's sake."

Loki rolled his eyes. Of course they wouldn't help Ivy for her own sake. "Were they rude to you?"

"Yeah, actually. But I could very well ignore that. I punched the blond man in the face." She smiled to herself at the memory, looking down at her bruised knuckles. There hadn't been any time to heal it yet.

"May I?" Loki asked and gently took her wounded hand in his. In an instant it was healed and the pain was gone.

"I could've done that myself, you know…" Ivy smiled at him.

"I know." He only said, smiling back. Her hand remained in his.

"So, why did you punch Fandral in the face?" He asked with amusement, even though he was quite sure to know the answer already.

"He wanted to stab me." Ivy said equally amused, making sure to remember the name Loki had just given blonde guy.

Loki frowned, expecting a different answer. "Literally?"

"Nah… He just wanted to have his own ways with me, in his bed probably." She laughed. It was something she had gotten quite used to, men trying to get her into their beds… It still disgusted her, but it didn't really surprise nor frighten her anymore. The guards had been an exception, they had insulted Loki and she couldn't possibly have let that slip.

Loki's face on the other hand fell at her words. "He shouldn't have done that." His voice was low and almost had a dangerous touch to it. "No one shall speak about you like that. You're mine and mine alone."

"You're being quite possessive over someone you hated just a few days back." Ivy chuckled, but on the inside she felt as though a lightning had stuck her. Her heart beat too fast against her chest, her skin tingled as if electrified and a cold shiver ran down her back.

"I've never hated you, Ivy…" He said in a quiet voice that was equally husky and deep. "I only hated myself for liking you."

His voice did unspeakable things to her and Ivy had to fight for her eyes to stay open and locked with his. "You like me?"

"More than I should."

"How much more?"

He only huffed and smiled for a moment, looking down to the ground. "A lot more."

"Oh." She breathed, unsure of whether she had made him uncomfortable by her inquiry.

But then he looked into her eyes once more and Ivy could see everything he could not say out loud to her. She didn't know whether it was because he was afraid of it or because he just didn't know how. But if he wasn't going to do something about it, then she had to do it herself. So she looked back into his eyes with everything she felt but couldn't properly express. Every emotion, every doubt and every hope. They stayed like that for a while, drinking in the other's emotions until everything was said, without as much as a word.

"How did you do that?" He finally asked, his brows furrowing.

"How did I do what?" Ivy asked just as confused just as him.

"I could hear your thoughts in my mind." He leaned his head to the side and a slow smile played on his lips. "I'm very flattered by the way."

Now was one of the rare occasions when Ivy felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she blushed furiously.

"Don't be embarrassed, my dear." He whispered as he gently pushed her hair from her shoulder and leaned so close that his lips were brushing against Ivy's neck. "I feel just the same about you." Then he pressed a small kiss to the sensitive spot where Ivy's neck connected with her shoulder.

Ivy only blushed even more and felt the goosebumps rise all over her skin. She hadn't known that a simple and oh so gentle kiss could set her whole body on fire and make her long for more. _So much more…_

"Ivy?" Loki's voice snapped her out of her daydream and back into reality. He was sitting so close to her, her shoulder touched his arm and their thighs were only an inch apart, which she immediately closed before she could stop herself. But she wanted to feel more of his body against hers.

"How did you do that?" He asked once more, eyes locking with hers. "How did you speak to me in my mind?"

"I didn't know I was doing that…" She answered honestly, still a little dazed from the rather titillating thoughts she had let herself indulge in for the shortest moment.

Loki frowned, placing his hand on her knee and drawing circles with his thumb. He enjoyed touching her, not only because it made her all flustered but also because he could be sure that she was still there with him, alive and well. Now that he had let himself get this attached to someone he was not going to lose her, he would make sure of that. In the shortest time she had become his anchor, the focus point his universe orbited around, the one thing he couldn't live without. The suddenness of his feelings for her scared him, but he also couldn't bring himself to really care. He wasn't one to fall easily, but if he did it happened fast and hard.

"Maybe I could try again? You know, talk to you without words." Now it was Ivy's turn to pull him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, do that…" He answered, still caressing her knee. "I'm curious."

Ivy closed her eyes and tried to think of something to say. She let her mind wander to what she had done before, how she had gotten into his mind.

'_I enjoy that._' Her voice echoed through his mind.

"You enjoy what?" He asked with a smirk, making Ivy look at him.

"It worked?!" She smiled brightly, her eyes shining with excitement. "I meant I... enjoyed trying this mind thing."

"Are you sure?" He murmured, letting his hand wander from her knee to her inner thigh, drawing lazy lines so softly it annoyed her.

A small sigh escaped her lips and her head fell back against the stone wall behind her. Loki relished the sight, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Stop that…" She breathed, '_Don't stop._' Her mind responded and Loki couldn't help himself but laugh. Ivy sat up straight and frowned at him. "Stop laughing!"

"But it's adorable to see you try to resist your own mind." He winked at her.

"It would surprise me if you did any better!" She smirked, but decided to validate it at a different time. Instead she scooted a few feet away from him, earning a small noise of disapproval which made her smirk even more.

She retrieved the book of plants from her bag and threw it over to Loki who caught it with one hand and flipped it open with a smile. "That's how you saved me?"

"Yup…" Ivy answered, making a popping noise on the 'p' before she sat down cross-legged, facing Loki this time. That way they could have a serious conversation without getting _distracted._

"We searched for that damn book forever. Took six people to find it in time." Ivy explained.

"I hate that I'll have to _thank_ them for helping you…" Loki huffed.

"I wouldn't if I were you. They kept complaining about me, you know…" Ivy grinned, earning an eye-roll from Loki.

"What did they say?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, just how much I reminded them of you and how utterly and terribly it disgusted them." Ivy laughed, remembering their faces.

"I would've assumed it was a compliment."

"So did I!" They laughed, shaking their heads at the bunch who once were Loki's friends.

Then, Ivy remembered what beard guy had said. "Loki, the man with the huge beard…"

"Volstagg." Loki commented in between.

"Well, _Volstagg_ said that there have been quite a few incidents of poisoning in the city. They can't figure out who does it or how to help the victims, since they seem to be unable to identify the poison."

Loki averted his eyes, but listened carefully to every word Ivy was saying.

"They think it's coincidence, but I came to believe otherwise. I mean, we both have been unlucky enough to be poisoned and both times they used Midgardian plants!" Ivy said with excitement in her voice, clearly engrossed in her thoughts. "How could there possibly be such a coincidence? It's a different plant every time and the poison is spread randomly around the city. I mean, at first I thought it was only an attack on the royal family. A one time thing I happened to stumble into. But then, with all the other incidents… I mean I'm not the kind of person who is selfless enough to save the people of Asgard from poisoning just because it's the right thing to do."

That statement made Loki snort, but Ivy continued anyway.

"I want to stop the one who does this. I have to. Not because it's the right thing to do, but because they hurt _you_." She said and poked his leg with her finger.

"I…" Loki started with a small smile, touched by her words. "You couldn't possibly punish everyone who ever hurt me."

"But I will try nonetheless." She smiled brightly at him, poking his leg again.

"They also poisoned you, does that mean I also have to end them?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Of course! I'm surprised you haven't come up with that before." Ivy grinned and once more poked his leg.

"If you do that one more time I will have to stop you and you won't enjoy that." He growled, but something in his voice told her that she would indeed enjoy it very much. But now wasn't the time to find out.

"I have thought of ending the person who did that to you every second since I first got word that you were hurt in _my_ cell." He said calmly, yet without the previous flirtatious undertone.

"_Your_ cell?" Ivy questioned.

"Yes, _my_ cell. It's where they lock me up every time they feel like it. The barrier is slightly different than the other cells. The magic, you know…" He trailed off. "It's not important now. But yes indeed, I have had the thought a lot. Only that until now there was no indication as for where to look."

"Great. Let's go." Ivy said and poked him in the leg once more, just to annoy him. Then she got up and turned her back to him, slowly walking towards the middle of the opening. She could hear him get up as well and then also his footsteps following closely behind her. Once she stopped in the middle of the opening, he was right behind her.

"I told you not to do that." He whispered in her ear from behind her.

"And I never said I wouldn't." Ivy smirked, preparing herself for whatever was about to happen. But for what happened next she was not prepared at all.


	15. Chapter 15

Because nothing happened. Not one part of his body touched her at all, nor did he say anything, but she could still feel that he was standing right behind her. A second later she found herself standing in the middle of a small alleyway in the city. Slightly confused, she turned around to face Loki. "You said let's go and I only wanted to help." He smiled innocently, winking at her.

Ivy rolled her eyes, turning towards the crossing with a busier street. It was around noon, which meant they needed to disguise themselves if they wanted to find out anything without being found in return today. She let out a long breath, crossing her arms over her chest. Her last times in the city didn't go too well and she felt her confidence slowly slip.

"Ivy…" Loki said quietly and tapped her shoulder, making her turn around once more. "You'll be fine. I'm right here with you." He said gently.

Ivy nodded. "Yeah you're right, I shouldn't worry." She let out a small sigh and shifted her shape into the blonde woman once again.

Loki followed her example, changing into a brunette man with curly and rather short hair.

"Lookin' good!" Ivy commented, smiling at him.

"You look horrible." Loki responded, smirking. "I think you're way more beautiful as yourself."

Ivy rolled her eyes and headed towards the busy street with Loki following closely behind.

"So… What are we going to do now?" He asked quietly once they walked down the streets next to each other.

"We'll see." Ivy replied, tense from the crowd around them. "Let's think… Who has an interest in poisoning a lot of people?"

A few people pushed past them in that moment, forcing Loki and Ivy apart and they lost sight of each other. Ivy only saw incredibly tall people around herself, pushing her into every direction, stepping onto her feet and ignoring her presence. She whined at the pain that followed as someone elbowed her into the ribs.

Suddenly her hand was grabbed by a larger one and she heard Loki's voice closely behind her. "Is it okay if I hold your hand?" He asked softly. "I don't want to lose you in the crowd."

Ivy nodded confidently, interlacing their fingers and pulling him with her through the crowd until they reached an emptier street.

"You know, if I were to poison a lot of people with different plants from Midgard, I firstly would have to even get access to every good that people will consume." Ivy said finally, turning to face Loki who was still holding onto her hand tightly. "You know, it has to be someone who has access to the poison and also to the things they want to put the poison in."

"Maybe someone working in the palace?" Loki suggested, watching the people around them with care.

"It still doesn't explain why someone would do that. You know, there has to be any reason behind it. Even if the reason is 'just for fun'."

"You think 'just for fun' is a reason to kill people?" Loki laughed.

"Yeah…?" Ivy answered with a frown, unsure what answer he expected her to give.

"Oh geez, are you even real?" He whispered to himself with a slight groan.

"You know… I kinda have a theory." Ivy said and stopped in the middle of an empty street, leaning against the wall of a house.

"Then spill the tea, my dear…" Loki stood in front of her, watching her face while she explained.

"I think something that seems just so random as this must have the most complex pattern behind it. It needs a very specific pattern to create a completely random selection of places where to put the poison. You know what I'm aiming at?"

"To be honest, not really."

"Well there's the places we got our poison, which lie exactly at different ends of the city and then there's the palace in the exact middle and if you do a little math, well… it seems like all these poison attacks were only… experiments. For the one final strike."

"Do you know where they will go next?"

"Well, no, but I know where we will go next." She mumbled..

"Lead the way, my lady…" He smiled at her, gently pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Ivy smiled back for a short moment, but then she took his hand and brought them out of the city.

When Loki looked around he immediately knew where they were, right at the bifrost indeed. He changed back into himself and so did Ivy.

"My prince, I believe you are searched for…" Heimdall spoke up once Loki and Ivy entered the small dome. "But I know why you are here and I must say, I'm surprised at your intentions."

"Well, hello to you too…" Ivy rolled her eyes.

Heimdall looked at Ivy for a long moment before he spoke up. "I'm glad you found him." That's all he said to her and for some reason Ivy knew that he was walking about Loki.

"Heimdall, please, I know you can see the person who terrorizes the city with poison. We want to put an end to this…" Loki said without any emotion. "We need your help."

Heimdall looked at Loki, then at Ivy and back. "I know why you want to find him. But I must warn you, it won't give you what you expect."

"Please, tell us where we can find him and we will leave you be." Ivy's voice was friendly, yet determined.

"He wants to cause the most damage he can… You might want to search in the tunnels…"

"Thank you!" Ivy said excitedly, grabbing Loki's hand and off they were once more.

Once in the city, Ivy held onto Loki and immediately started off towards the center of the city. Even when running, they needed a while to get to their destination. Ivy was quite sweaty once she came to stand in front of a dark, small building.  
"What exactly is this?" Loki asked with a deep frown.

"Geez, as a prince you should really know your way around the city…" Ivy commented, earning a glare from Loki.

Ivy went to the front door of the building, entering without even knocking. A few feet into the dark room, there was a ladder down into a dark hole in the ground.

"This looks really uninviting…" Loki commented, looking to see if Ivy was serious about this.

"This is the entrance to the water supply for the city and also for the palace. If you've never been down there, you'll get lost." Ivy commented, starting to climb down the ladder.

"And I assume you have been here before…?" He followed her without as much as a complaint. "At least you knew what Heimdall meant by 'tunnels'."

"Think about it, I showed you." She simply said while descending into the darkness.

Loki went through the pictures of her life in his head. He didn't enjoy doing it, there were only negative, painful ones. But he found the right one after a while.

"You used this as a hideout?" He furrowed his brows at her.

"Yeah, for a couple years." She said and reached the bottom, jumping down onto a narrow pathway next to the probably knee deep, but luckily clean water.

Loki remained quiet, but followed her example. Once they looked around, they both were stunned. A whole garden was blooming down here. Multiple plants Ivy recognized from the book were blooming around the whole place. Luckily they hadn't touched the water, otherwise they both would be dying right now.

"I feel obliged to let you know that I am only here because I couldn't possibly let you go alone." Loki commented with a tense voice. "Be careful, alright? I would rather not have you dying down here."

They walked almost a mile in utter darkness until they found the one dam that, if opened, would lead the heavily poisoned water into the waterway that distributed the water in the city. "Wow." Ivy said quietly, looking around. "But this is brilliant!"

Loki eyed her curiously. "You're not at all frightened, but rather fascinated by this?"

"Yeah of course!" Ivy was indeed fascinated and kind of impressed.

She walked a few feet, turning around to look back at Loki, when suddenly she felt a blade pressing against her throat. Loki hadn't yet noticed for he was still looking at one of the plants with much interest but also with great care.

"Loki…" Ivy said with a shaky voice. He turned around to her immediately, his face first surprised, but then it darkened and darkened until his expression was utterly furious. If Ivy wouldn't have know him, she would've felt fear at the sight of him. He looked beyond dangerous. Exactly like the first time they met.

"Hello, Loki…" A raspy voice said, and Ivy could immediately tell it was a man. "I'm glad we finally meet."

"You might want to let her go." Loki said rather calmly, his eyes fixed on Ivy's. She still didn't look frightened.

"Nah, why would I do that? You two would kill me in an instant. Two of the most powerful beings in the universe, completely at my mercy."

"Honestly, if that's what you're thinking I am, then you can just kill me right here. I'm not at all powerful." Ivy said and the blade pressed even tighter against her throat, drawing blood.

"I'm just keeping you for the fun. But I'm hoping Loki will help me with my plan." The man said, his one hand holding the blade while the other lay on the mechanism to open the dam.

"Why do you need me for your plan?" Loki questioned harshly, though not letting his emotions show.

"I want to kill them. The people in the palace, everyone who mistreated me. Everyone who mistreated you too." The man said, pressing his body against Ivy's. "I have served the allfather for decades. I was part of his council. And yet, nothing was done to repay me for my losses. I was always working… I could never think of myself. I could never live my life, never meet my family. Never enjoy the pleasures life has to offer." He hissed at Ivy's face, moving to holding her arms behind her back tightly.

"But what do you want from me?" Loki asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

"I need you to be held responsible for this. And I will walk away, living a life with the girl as my servant. You need to break the dam, and get rid of the plants afterwards."

"Are you talking about me by any chance? Because that isn't happening, like, ever." Ivy commented coldly. She didn't fear for her own life, she had been on the brink of death way too often to care. But she didn't dare using her magic. If it would do what it had done to the bar, the dam might break and all efforts to save the people would be in vain.

"You should just kill him and end this madness here." Ivy said to Loki.

"If you try, then she will die as well!" The man shouted at both of them.

Loki thought for a second. He couldn't risk losing Ivy, but he wouldn't risk losing her to this man either. He didn't know what to do without hurting her.

"Actually, I don't want to wait…" The man purred into Ivy's ear and began stroking her hair.

"If you continue to do that, I will end your life painfully and slowly until you beg for you death." Loki growled, an icy blade appearing in his hand and he looked ready to strike without another thought.

"If I continue what?" The man laughed. "This?" He groped at Ivy's waist, his hand under her shirt, his grip painful and leaving bruises. Then his hand wandered down towards the hem of her leather pants, pushing inside. After a few sloppy stroked, he placed his hand on the lever for the dam once again.

"If you don't mind, I want to finish this once and for all." He said with a dark laugh.

Ivy had enough of this madness, she wouldn't let him get away with this. And she would do it without harming the dam.

In a mere second she let a blade appear in her hand and held it out in front of herself. For one more time, she looked into Loki's horrified eyes before she rammed the blade through her own body into the man behind her. He went still, dropping the sword and the lever and fell backwards. He landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Ivy stared at him for a second, then she fell forwards onto her knees and let out a yelp. Instantly Loki was at her side, laying her body against his as he began to heal her wound as quickly as possible.

"No no no why did you do that!" He breathed while he put every energy he had into healing her.

"There was nothing I could do without harming the dam." She whined through the pain.

"That was fucking stupid!" Loki frowned at her. "We could've found a different way."

"But it worked, didn't it?" Ivy smiled tiredly and closed her eyes slowly.

"Don't you dare dying now!"

"Calm down, I'll live. You saved me once more."

"Yes, and you saved the whole kingdom." He smiled at her affectionately. The wound had almost completely closed and Ivy could use her own magic to heal the rest of it.

After a few minutes she sat up once more and smiled at Loki. "Well, that was fun!"

Loki let out a small laugh of relief and stood up, offering her a hand which she gladly took.

"That was pretty brave of you." He said quietly once they made their way towards the ladder up into the city once more.

"Oh, that… It was nothing." Ivy laughed, but he could hear the bitterness in her voice. "We should let someone know to clean up down here…"

Loki smiled, taking her hand in his. "I know just the right person to report it to." Then, he brought them to the palace. To Thor's bedroom to be more precise.

The sun was just about to set when they found themselves standing on his balcony.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Ivy asked, looking around the room with curious eyes. Now that it was still bright outside she could see way more of the beautiful place.

"I don't. But you wanted to have someone clean up down in the tunnels before anyone gets hurt, and this is the best way to go."

"Since when do you do what _I_ want?" Ivy smirked, coming to stand directly in front of him.

"Since I realized that I want you to be mine." He said with a serious expression. "That is, if you wish to be."

Ivy's lips parted slightly as she watched his eyes turn from tense and cold to intense and longing.

"Yes." She grinned at him. "I would love to be yours and yours only."

Her smile was infectious and soon Loki found himself smiling along. He had known of her feelings and she of his, but he wanted her to say it. He wanted to make sure that this was truly what she wants.

"Uhm, I mean that's cute and all, but why are you two on my balcony?" Thor's voice made both of them jump.

Immediately, Loki glared at his brother, letting an ice blade shoot towards him. Thor caught it with one hand, laughing. "I'm glad you're not dead, brother!"

"Be nice to him, he helped saving you after all!" Ivy poked Loki in the ribs, earning a glare as well.

"You cannot tell me what to do!" He huffed at her.  
"Well, but I'll still do it." Ivy laughed, before smiling at Thor.

"Alright…" Loki murmured and looked at Ivy with a frown.

"Wow. What did you do to my poor brother? He's so… obedient." Thor laughed and a second later another blade was thrown at him. He could jump out of the way in the last second, looking at Loki angrily. He on the other hand shrugged and pointed at Ivy.

"Careful, thunderbird. I can end you just as easily as Loki could. Maybe even quicker."

Loki smirked, pride filling his every inch. This incredible woman, this strong fighter, and this utterly ravishing being was truly his and she adored him just as much as he loved her. Thor on the other hand lifted his hands in surrender. "You two are just scary."

"I know, it's awesome!" Ivy laughed with excitement. "But we are here because we have news."

"Oh no…" Thor breathed.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh yes!" Ivy grinned. "We got the guy. A council member. He's down in the water supply system with a few of his creepy plants. You might wanna clean that up before any of it gets into the wrong tunnels. And you might also want to make sure there are no poisoned foods left in the palace or the city."

"What? The man's still there?" Thor asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but he's dead, so... Sorry about that." Ivy shrugged. "Tell the guards to clean that mess up."  
"I didn't think you'd get this sorted out _that_ fast. And I'm not your personal palace servant!" Thor put his arms into his sides with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm also quite disappointed. But at least now there won't be any more people dying. You're welcome!" Ivy smirked to herself.

Thor sighed. "Maybe if I tell father about this incident and polish it up a little in the dramatics, he might let you return to the palace."

"Who said I want to come back?" Loki rose his eyebrows at Thor.

"Oh come on, I can hardly imagine you enjoy living down in the streets! I will ask father and then I will speak with you again. We shall meet tomorrow at sunset in the palace gardens." Thor smiled to himself, obviously very content with his idea.

"I'm only coming back if Ivy can come with me." Loki said calmly. "Either that, or we will be the end of you all."

With that, Loki had taken hold of Ivy's arm and they disappeared in an instant.

Thor sighed to himself once they were gone. He had always wanted for Loki to find someone who loved him dearly. But now he wasn't so sure of that concept anymore. They would either heal each other, or together they would truly be the end of them all.

"So… Going back to the palace, huh?" Ivy asked in a stained voice once they had reached the secret opening and walked over to spot with the blankets. However, Ivy didn't feel like sitting, or resting in any way. She felt gross and bruised and thus only leaned her back against the high stone wall.

"Don't you think a real bed would be more comfortable than freezing on a blanket every night?" Loki asked with a small laugh. "It's only going to get colder and wetter."

"Well, I have never before minded the weather." Ivy commented. "And right now it's still warm. We could stay here, you know… And try to make it work." She started rubbing her face, noticing how the sweat and the dirt of the streets still lingered on her body. Despite that she still felt the gross man's hands on her skin, even if she didn't want to show it.

"This place… It's not worthy. Not for now and not for an eternity." Loki spoke quietly, looking into Ivy's eyes with such determination it confused her.

"Maybe I'm not worthy of you as well then." Ivy said calmly, but the sadness in her voice was cold and bitter. She turned to look away, avoiding his eyes.

Loki on the other hand placed a gentle finger under her chin, making her look back up at him. "I think you don't understand what I mean…" He bent his face down so his forehead was touching the top of hers, his voice only a breath. "I think this place is not worthy of _you_…"

Ivy's eyes fluttered shut as she tried to calm her breathing. "Why would you say that? I'm not like you. I was raised on the streets, I've lived on the streets my whole life and that's also where I will die. I'm in no position to live in a palace. Nor do I deserve it."

Loki lifted a hand, pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "You deserve it more than any damn person living there in this very moment." His hand went from caressing her cheek to her neck.

"How could I possibly go back there with you? After how they treated you? If they think you're a monster, what will they think of me? Who am I, Loki, to hinder them from hurting you?"

"You are my queen." He breathed. "And I'm your humble servant."

It didn't take any more words for Ivy to realize that she would never in her life love something as much as she loved Loki. She brought her hands up to his cheeks and pulled him against her until their lips touched for a kiss so gentle it made her heart flutter and her skin tingle. He kissed her back, softly at first, but slowly all the affection, the passion and the desperation his heart had harbored deepened the kiss to become of such an intensity it made Ivy hold onto him as the only solid thing in a crazy spinning world. The feeling of his chilled lips moving against hers cleared her mind from every worry the world had to offer and every sorrow that was left within her.

A small moan escaped her lips and she pressed her body against his as tightly as possible, desperate for his touch.

But Loki pulled away, only a few inches, to look into her darkened eyes. "This is not the right time, my love…"

"Huh?" Ivy stared at him, frustrated at the loss of his touch.

"You deserve so much more than a quick makeout on the ground. You deserve to be worshipped like the goddess you are."

"I don't care what I deserve, I want _you_!" Ivy pouted, poking him in the chest. "And I didn't think you'd be the 'gentle and slow' kind of person…" She winked at him, knowing exactly how to push his buttons.

Loki let out a short laugh, followed by a humored smirk. "Ivy, I think you know _exactly_ what kind of person I am…" The seductiveness in his voice, the way he towered over her, his eyes so dark and intense it made Ivy press her back into the wall behind her for support. It all made her even more hot and bothered. But two could play at that game, so she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and flipped them around, pressing him against the stone wall with her body.

His eyes widened slightly and Ivy could've sworn they darkened even more. Hiding her grin, she let her hands slowly wander from his collar down his chest down to the hem of his pants, tracing it with his finger. But then she stopped abruptly, staking a step backwards and breaking every contact. Now it was Loki's turn to pout, at least with his eyes. Ivy could totally tell how bad she left him hanging there, but that was only payback.

"I think I should really get cleaned up now, if you don't mind…" She grinned at him and wandered over to the pool, first kicking off her boots, then dropping her jacket, pants following, until she stood in front of the water only in his shirt for a moment. The sun was gone now and the light breeze made her shiver, but also sobered her from her pressing need for him. Sure, she still craved his touch, but that would also mean having to reveal her body with all its flaws and scars. It wasn't like she was ashamed or shy, but she didn't want him to think she was a weak and fragile _object_. There had been quite a few times people had seen her naked, but always without her consent. The memory of all those times she had been touched or hurt for the pleasure of others didn't just vanish because someone, for the first time, was being good or nice. Ivy felt ridiculous for even thinking about it; Loki was the first person who ever truly cared about her. He would never hurt her like that or do something that's uncomfortable to her. She smiled at the thought.

"May I join?" Loki asked, his voice coming from so close behind her it made her jump a little. He could tell the mood had shifted, and by looking at her he knew that indeed this was not the time nor the place.

"I can leave if you want to clean yourself." He said gently as she turned around to face him. Ivy wrapped her arms around her still mostly covered body and observed Loki's face. He didn't look angry or disappointed or anything of the sort. There was only understanding and sincere worry in his eyes.

"No." Ivy heard herself say before her mind caught on. "Don't leave."

"I don't want you to feel unwell, love…" He said and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Undress." Ivy commanded in a quiet, yet determined voice. "Without magic."

Loki lifted his eyebrows in surprise, but obeyed without another comment. He didn't try to make it seductive or longer than necessary, he simply took pieces off one by one and discarded them on the ground.

Ivy watched intently, her eyes never leaving his until he was completely bare. Only then she dared to truly look at him, taking in every inch of his skin. He was marvelous, with every part of his being.

"No deceptions..." She said quietly, her voice hoarse. Loki sighed slightly, turning his back to her before doing as he was told and dropping every magic he had used to disguise the scars and wounds he had collected over the last centuries. He couldn't see her face, but he could hear a slight gasp.

"I know… It happens when one steps onto a lot of people's feet. Which I happen to do quite often honestly." He said with a small laugh, turning back towards Ivy only to find her smiling affectionately.

"Am I that funny?" He asked, not letting on how insecure he felt about showing her the imprints his past had left on his body.

"No, you're not funny. At least not right now. I'm only very glad that you let me see." She dropped her hands to her side.

"Well I hardly had a choice, did I?" He laughed, completely at ease with his lack of clothing. "You told me to undress and here I am, at your mercy."

"I think I should return the favor." Ivy said in a breath and carefully pulled the shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor. Then she turned to the side, showing him her own scars on her back and her ribcage. "See? You're not the only one."

Loki's eyes were fixed on her, taking in the beauty that was her body. It pained him to see that once she had been hurt like this, but it also made him realize that she must feel the exact same way.

Ivy enjoyed his gaze on her, despite her insecurities. The look of absolute awe in his eyes made her feel all tingly once again, yet also proud and strong.

"I still wanna bath, so…" She said and held out a hand to him. "Join me?"

With a huge smile he took her hand and followed her into the cold water.

It took a few seconds before Ivy's body adjusted to the cold, but then she let go of Loki's hand and let herself fall backwards into the dark water.

The cold numbed her body just enough for it to still be comfortable and the sheer darkness and quiet around her made her smile. Ivy stayed like that as long as she could before coming back up for air.

"For a moment I thought you wanted to drown yourself." Loki chuckled from a few feet away.

"Nah, not today. Maybe later." She winked at him, starting to rub the dirt off her skin. Finally she sighed when she was clean and the feeling of foreign hands gone from her body. Once more she leaned backwards into the water, her body curving while she smoothed out her hair. Then, she moved through the water gently to stand in front of Loki. His hair was hanging around his face in wet strands and the water droplets on his skin glistened in the moonlight. It looked so breathtaking that it was almost cheesy.

"Do you feel better?" He asked quietly. For an answer, Ivy gently placed a hand in his neck and pulled him down into a feathery kiss, which he returned just as lightly. His hand reached around her waist, pulling her flush against his body.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." He whispered and his lips left hers, kissing down her jaw to her neck, nibbling at the soft skin while his one hand remained on her back, holding her tightly against him, leaving the other to explore the wonders of her ravishing body.

Ivy buried her fingers in his hair and a light moan escaped her as his lips wandered lower.


	17. Chapter 17

Later, when they had gotten dressed and laid down on the blankets once more, the sun was already about to rise.

Soon they both drifted off into a pleasant sleep, all wrapped up in each other's embrace and a comfortable darkness they had brought over their little corner.

Once they woke back up the sun was starting to disappear.

"Oh shit…" Loki grumbled and sat up against the stone wall. "We gotta meet Thor in the gardens."

Ivy also sat up and smiled at him. "I'm surprised!"

Loki frowned at her while stretching out the sore muscles of his arms.

"You know, I have never really seen you sleep before. I' surprised you sleep at all!" Ivy laughed and rose to her feet.

"I only allow myself to sleep around people I'm comfortable with." He followed her example and strode towards the exit of the opening. "Which basically is just me. Well, and recently also you."

Ivy grinned and took Loki's hand once she came to stand next to him. "Let's go then!"

She brought them to their meeting point and their sudden appearance scared the already present Thor, making Loki snort. "After all these years, I would assume you've gotten used to the magic." He mused.

"It only takes me by surprise that you've actually found a friend." Thor countered, looking at Ivy and Loki's interlaced hands. "But as I see, she might be more than a friend."

"That's absolutely none of your business." Loki responded calmly, though not letting go of Ivy's hand.

"What news do you have that you couldn't have told us yesterday?" Ivy asked with a sigh.

Thor started smiling. "I talked to our father…"

"_Your_ father…" Loki rolled his eyes, but Thor ignored him.

"I spoke to him and he is willing to accept Loki back at the palace." Thor said happily.

"And what about Ivy?" Loki asked in a serious tone. "Like I said before, if there's any chance they arrest or harm her again I will never set foot into the palace again."

"Well… She has hurt so many people and killed quite a few more…" Thor looked down to his feet. "You know how father is. He doesn't want a criminal in the palace."

Loki let out a sinister laugh. "Well, then he certainly doesn't want me either."

"No, he doesn't, to be honest. But he said that maybe if you talked to him and apologized…"

"You will _not_ apologize to that man!" Ivy said sternly, looking to Loki. "He has done nothing to deserve your apologies and forgiveness. He hurt you and he locked you away without reason!"

Loki grinned proudly, looking back at Thor. "See? Even Ivy thinks he's wrong."

Thor rolled his eyes. "Just do it and then you can come back. I know he's done you injustice… But can't you just forget that for once?"

"Let me think…." He lifted his hand to his chin, sarcastically exaggerating the gesture. "Nope, not gonna happen!"

"He won't allow both of you in the palace. He's grateful for what you did, Ivy, but he is worried about the message it might send to the people if he let you into the palace." Thor sighed. "He will have everyone looking for you if you decide to stay here in the wilderness, but he will most definitely kill you when you come near the palace. Both of you, if you do not wish to separate."

In that moment, a guard came hurrying towards their small group. Both Loki and Ivy already prepared themselves for a fight, but Thor stepped in front of them.

"What is it?" He asked in annoyance. "I told everyone to stay clear of the gardens!"

"I'm sorry, my prince, it's the allfather. He… He has fallen unconscious, sick with poison."

"What?" Thor's eyes went wide.

"Didn't you order for the poisoned food to be searched and destroyed?" Ivy almost yelled at Thor. Of course, when she wanted something to be done she had to do it herself.

"We need your assistance." The guard looked at Ivy and Loki, then down at the ground.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Thor said and started towards the palace.

"I meant the girl." The guard's voice was very quiet. "Her presence and knowledge are needed."

Loki rose an eyebrow. "Who requested her presence? So they can lock her up again?"

"The healers. They also asked for you, Loki."

Without much more talk, they all made their way to the palace. Thor was anxious and couldn't get there soon enough, but he also didn't push Loki to shorten their way by using magic.

Ivy was slightly suspicious of the ongoings. She was told not to come to the palace ever again one second and the next her presence was requested. Loki was equally doubtful, but he was most certain that together they would be of great help to basically anyone, so the argument made sense.

They entered the palace and the guard led them straight to Odin's chambers. Ivy took her time to look around once more. The palace was not a place she would want to live in.

"I know, right…" Loki responded quietly, but with an amused tone.  
"Stop reading my mind." Ivy chuckled.

"I'm not reading your mind, _you_ force your thoughts onto me, darling…" He took a hold of her hand.

"Would you please stop flirting, our father is dying!" Thor's voice was tense and filled with anger.

Loki gave Ivy's hand a gentle squeeze and they remained silent. They soon reached the door and Thor rushed through it, Loki and Ivy following while the guard stayed outside.

"Thor, I'm so glad you are here!" A woman Ivy didn't know exclaimed. She looked like one of the healers though.

Ivy ignored them and went straight towards the bed Odin lay on. A different healer made an attempt to stop her, but Loki made them freeze in place with a single glare. Then he went to assist Ivy in her inspection.

"Any ideas?" She questioned once she felt Loki standing next to her.

"You have the book…" He said quietly. "You might wanna use it."

Ivy rolled her eyes and grabbed the book from her bag. Then she looked around, watching the healers and also Thor standing rather far away from them, giving them enough space to do their work.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ivy asked, her head almost touching Loki's shoulder. "He has done you so much harm and now you ought to save him."

Loki sighed and looked down at the dying man in front of him. "I don't want to. But I will do it for Thor. He helped you to help me and now I'm helping him to help our father."

"You said _our_ father." Ivy smiled at him gently. "And that's quite an awful lot of helping someone to help someone else."

"Oh shush." He smiled back and took a closer look at Odin. "His heartbeat is too slow, his skin is drenched in sweat."

Ivy began flipping through the book, calmer this time than ever before.

"Found anything?" Loki asked and placed a hand on Odin's forehead. "No fever…. He felt dizzy and sick before he passed out. His skin felt aflame."

"I think I found something! It's called a snow-rose." Ivy skimmed over the page, then with more certainty flipped it shut and put it back in her bag. "It doesn't say any remedies."

"Great… That leaves magic." Loki sighed. "It's way easier with a real remedy."

"But it worked on me when you did it…" Ivy said quietly, not too keen to let everyone listen in on their conversation. "We can do it together!"

"It's not that easy. You can't take away the poison, it doesn't work like that."

"Then how did you do it?" Her voice was not more than a whisper.

"It works by transferring enough of the poison from the person's body into your own system so that both bodies can heal themselves, with time." He didn't like the thought of Ivy going through the process and thus his voice was hesitant.

"Look, I know he's not your favourite person in this world, but we should try the magic." Ivy placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look into her eyes.

"No, Ivy, he's not my favourite person in any world. But you are, and I don't want you to suffer because of him."

"You suffered because of him for millennia, I think I can manage five minutes." Ivy smiled reassuringly.

"Can you hurry up a little?" Thor grumbled from the far back.

Ivy ignored him and placed her hands on Loki's cheeks, pulling his forehead against hers. "I know he doesn't deserve it, but like you said… We are helping Thor. Alright?"

"Yeah… Let's do it." He whispered back and after a short moment of only enjoying each other's touch, they finally both placed their hands on Odin's body.

"What do I need to do?" Ivy asked, watching Loki through her lashes.

"You'll feel it. Just go along with that." With that they started.

A short moment later Ivy knew what he had meant and she could easily adapt.

"What are you doing with him?" Thor asked and dared to take a few steps closer.

"Shut up, brother, or I will make you." Loki hissed through clenched teeth and it was enough for Thor to rise his hands in defeat.

"This is not working…" Ivy breathed, feeling the energy in Odin's body fading.

"But it should work, it has always worked…" Loki replied in wonder.

"We don't have enough time to dwell on the past. He's almost gone!" Ivy pressed, trying to push the pain away.

"Ivy stop… We can't do anything to help him." Loki dropped his hands and looked to the frowning woman next to him.

"Don't you dare giving up now! Get your hands back over here and help me! We're gonna do this my way!" Ivy commanded and Loki obeyed without further comments.

A second later he felt something painful and dark wash over him, consuming his mind and pulling out every bit of strength he had in his body.

"Is this what your magic always feels like?!" He breathed, overwhelmed by the intensity of the feelings hitting him. "Ivy…"

But she didn't answer, only squeezing her eyes shut in great agony.

Loki did feel the pain too, but he was more than sure that it was nothing compared to what Ivy felt. He could only wonder why she was willing to take so much, to go such lengths for a person who has only ever been cruel to her. In that moment he realized that no matter what he would do, no matter where he would go or what would become of him, there was no way he was going to live a life without Ivy by his side. He didn't deserve her nor her love. But he was a selfish man and he would make her his forever despite everything that may come.

It took a lot longer than Loki would have assumed, but finally Odin's eyes fluttered open and his heartbeat normalized itself. Loki let out a sigh and immediately dropped his hands, taking a few tumbling steps back. Thor jumped into action and quickly took his place at Odin's side. Also the healers hurried to his assistance, pushing Ivy back and making her fall against the wall behind her.

Loki's brows furrowed as he pulled himself together and walked over to Ivy, supporting her by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"They didn't have to push me away like that…" Ivy grumbled exhaustedly. "I helped saving their freaking king and they shove me around like a freaking piece of furniture."

Loki didn't say anything to answer her. He might just have cursed and terminated them all in one heartbeat. Those people, they deserved Ivy even less than he did. He at least was going to make sure she was treated the way she ought to.

He was exhausted physically and mentally and he could tell Ivy was as well.

"Thor…" He said tiredly, making his brother turn away from their father for a second.

"Loki, not now. Father needs me!" He said with his brows furrowed. "Go to your chambers and wait there for me or anyone else to get you."

Ivy rolled her eyes while Loki dragged her out of the room.

"Why do you suddenly accept the way they talk to you?!" Ivy huffed once they were outside. She felt her body go limp from time to time, but Loki was there to catch her.

"Because you look like you might pass out any moment and I would rather not have that happen. Your magic is truly special indeed, you know… I'm proud to have been a part of it."

Ivy sighed. "I'm not proud at all, this was a mere relapse. I try not to use this kind of magic but to learn your kind instead. You know how dangerous and destructive it is..."

"You just used it to save someone's life! You did great, love. I think you shouldn't abandon your magic. It's a gift." He smiled at her gently and full of admiration and kissed the top of her head. "But first let's get some rest…" With that he brought them into his room, using the little energy he had left.

Ivy dropped down on the huge bed instantly and pulled Loki with her. With a small sigh she pulled herself as close as possible to him, both soon falling into a deep slumber without any more thoughts about Thor, Odin or the poison.


	18. Chapter 18

"Loki!" Thor's voice thundered through the heavy door of Loki's room. A second later the door swung open and Thor stormed in. His tense features softened immediately when he saw Ivy and his brother curled up between the books on the bed, a mess of green and black. He hadn't seen Loki asleep in forever and it made him happy to see that finally his brother could rest. Thor decided to let them sleep, they deserved it after all, and went to leave the room.

A few hours later he came back though to find them in the same position as before. Only this time, he sadly would have to wake them.

"Uhm… ehh… Guys?" He said awkwardly before repeated himself a little bit louder.

Loki let out a sigh, lifting his head and then looked over Ivy's sleeping body to Thor. "Of course you came back... Who does Odin wish to see?"

"Both of you…" Thor shrugged. "But I don't think he will put either of you in prison again."

Loki rolled his eyes and sat up carefully, waking up Ivy in the process. "We saved his life and he is _kind_ enough to not arrest us. Wow."

"Oh come on, hear what he has to say. He's waiting." Thor's voice seemed almost apologetic.

"He's old enough to show some patience." Ivy yawned and rolled out of bed.

"Well, I will leave you to get ready. He's waiting in the throne room." Thor said and turned to leave. "But don't let him wait too long or he might change his mind about the prisons…"

Then he closed the door behind him, leaving Loki and Ivy alone.

Ivy stretched and combed through her hair with her fingers until Loki took both of her hands in his, pulling her against his chest.

With a smile, she stood on her tiptoes and met his lips in a gentle kiss. After a way too short time, Loki pulled back and smiled at Ivy. "Sorry, darling, but I will _never_ let you go now if you keep kissing me like that…"

In an instant Ivy's lips were on his once more, this time with more passion and desperation. Loki only smiled against her lips before returning the kiss.

This time it was Ivy who pulled away and smirked up at Loki. "I would be very disappointed indeed if you ever did."

Without any more words they headed out the door and towards the throne room, getting a few weird glances from people in the hallways.

As soon as they entered the great room, Ivy felt tense. Everything was huge and golden and there were too many guards to fight. She took a defensive position without even thinking about it.

Loki placed an arm around her waist once they stood in front of the throne, making her relax a little bit. "I see you're not dead." He said coldly, looking at Odin with an emotionless face. "What is it that you want?"

"For once, I wish to thank you, my son." His voice echoed through the room even though he wasn't talking particularly loud. "You have done your king great service. And you have made your father proud." He made a short dramatic pause. "I came to realize I was too harsh on you. You are not at fault for some else's crimes. Thus, I would like to offer you your place back in the palace."

Loki rose an eyebrow. "How very kind of you." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "But to be honest, we didn't save you for your sake. Not for my father nor for our king."

Now it was Odin's turn to frown, but before he could speak up Loki continued.  
"I did it for Thor. And Ivy did it because of her sheer kindness. And believe me, I couldn't have done it without Ivy." His voice was still calm for he had no reason to be angry nor unsure. He had made his mind up about quite a few things. "So, _my king_, but you should thank her instead of me."

Odin's face fell, the disappointment and annoyance obvious in his features. "Loki, I…"

"No, father, he is right." Thor interrupted him. "Ivy saved you and risked her life by doing so!"

Ivy almost snorted at the exaggeration. She leaned close to Loki's ear, whispering. "I actually risked everyone else's life by using my kind of magic."

Loki smirked, but didn't take his eyes off of Odin. "Let's not tell him that."

Odin ignored Ivy and spoke to Thor only. "But that does not mean she has redeemed herself from her crimes."

Ivy sighed. "Look, I'm not necessarily proud of what I did, but it wouldn't have been necessary in the first place if your guards hadn't been so covetous and disgusting about preying on me." Her voice was so matter-of-fact that it made Loki snort and Thor's jaw drop.

"I have no idea what the child is speaking of, but I'm sure she is lying anyway. Criminals cannot be trusted, I hope you know that." He looked at Thor, but glanced over at Loki as well. "I expect her to leave Asgard or she will have to face trial."

"But father!" Thor replied, looking at Loki for assistance. "She saved your life!"

Loki was beyond angry and his hold of Ivy's waist got almost painful. He was used to being mistreated, but he would not let Odin mistreat Ivy.

"_Father_…" He spoke so calmly it sounded utterly dangerous. The whole room fell silent at his words. "I have a very simple offer to make."

Thor rose an eyebrow and he feared what was to follow. Ivy also looked surprised. She had expected him to shout or fight or do anything _but_ bargain.

"I see you have exactly two problems." He started and took a few steps forward, making the guards tense and prepare to attack. "One: Me. Two: Ivy. We do not fit into your picture-perfect kingdom"

Odin observed him curiously. "So what do you propose I do about it?"

"Banish us. To Midgard." Loki said seriously, standing eye to eye with Odin now.

"And what are your conditions?" Odin asked.

"I have one single condition." Loki replied and turned around to face Ivy. "Let me marry her."


	19. Chapter 19

"What?" Odin asked in utter irritation, his eyes flickering between Loki and Ivy.

"I said that I wish to marry Ivy. Here, in the palace. Today. So tonight you can banish us and be rid of us forever." Loki was still looking at Ivy with a calm face, but she could see so many emotions in his eyes it almost made her gasp. "That is if she wants me." He added quietly.

Ivy didn't know what to say at first. With her lips slightly parted, she stared into his eyes and he stared back.

"Of course I want you!" She finally breathed and a smile fell onto her lips, making her face shine with utter amazement. Loki smiled back adoringly for a short moment until Odin spoke up once more.

"Why should I marry my son off to a criminal?" Odin's voice was dark and sinister. "She is a monster, Loki! Don't you know what they say about her in the city? Has she told you about the horrible things she has done?"

Loki turned around to him, his face hardening once more. "She is no more monster than I am."

"So you have made your decision then?" Odin sighed. There was no way arguing with Loki if he had set his mind onto something.

"Yes."

"Then have it your way. I accept the proposition. We have a deal." He held his hand out for Loki to take, which he did.

Ivy for once decided to say nothing at all. This was between the two of them and she could only show her hatred for the allfather, which would do nothing to help.

"Thor?" Ivy finally asked, looking at the large man to her left. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, sorry, I… I will miss you two." He said with a sad smile. "But then again… I couldn't think of a better match for Loki and I'm happy for the two of you."

"Thank you." Ivy smiled slightly. "I promise we won't try to rule over Midgard."

Thor's laugh thundered through the room. "Maybe you should try so I can come to earth and kick your ass!"

"You're welcome to come kick our asses any time." Ivy winked.

Everything happened rather quickly from that point on. Ivy was dragged off by a few guards and maids who insisted to put her into some silly dress. It had been Odin's condition that if one of the princes was to marry, they had to do it the proper way. Thus Ivy soon found herself in the custody of three maids who were forcing her into a dress, doing all sorts of things to her poor hair and Ivy could barely stop them from putting color on her face.

"You must be very excited!" One of them said sweetly.

"Excited to be over with this procedure, yes…" Ivy whispered under her breath.

"I must admit, I have always had a serious crush on the prince…" Another one giggled.

"But who hasn't! He is gorgeous; every female in Asgard is all blushy around him. If only he wasn't as… weird. Too bad it's all looks and no character." The third one said, looking down at Ivy judgingly and pulling a little too forcefully on her hair. "I'm sure he's compensating for _something _with those horns on his helmet…" They all giggled.

"Oh if only you knew…" Ivy sang quietly, smirking to herself.

Finally, when she was released, she was dragged in front of a mirror.

"Well, don't you look pretty!" One of the maids cheered.

"I think he could have chosen a prettier bride." The next mumbled, but Ivy chose to ignore her.

Looking at the mirror, she didn't recognize herself. Her hair was partially braided and pinned to the back to her head. The rest hung in her usual soft curls around her shoulders. The dress they had forced her into was rather uncomfortable, but it indeed looked pretty. The resemblance to Loki's armor was obvious, but not in an uncomfortable way. She didn't mind for she had always liked green and gold after all.

A moment later she was pushed down the hallways towards the throne room. She had refused to have anyone guide her through the hall to the front. She didn't want to be passed on from someone to someone else. Ivy was the master of her own fate.

So when the huge doors swung open and she saw the excessive amount of people who were seated and standing in the room she had nothing to hold onto but herself. It was a royal wedding after all, an event for the whole kingdom. Not a single person in Asgard would've missed the chance to see Loki, of all people, getting married. They wanted to see the insane girl who was willing to marry the god of mischief.

Once she reached the front of the room she came to stand next to Loki, who looked dashingly handsome in his fancy armor. He grinned at her and took her hand in his, not once letting go during the festivity.

For Ivy it all went by in a blur. Odin remained serious and stoic throughout the ceremony and didn't show any of the disdain Ivy knew he felt for her.

The only person who looked truly content was Loki. He couldn't care less about what Odin thought about their marriage and he also didn't mind the people staring at him. Indeed he felt proud to show the whole kingdom that Ivy was his and he was hers.

The ceremony was over rather quickly and it took forever to wait until everybody had congratulated and left. Only then Ivy and Loki had a moment to themselves while walking to Loki's room to collect their belongings before they would be sent off. Once the door closed behind them Ivy practically jumped at Loki, wrapped her arms tightly around him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Thank you." She whispered once their lips parted, but she still held onto him tightly.

"For what?" He asked in the same quiet voice and rested his head on top of hers.

"For being mine and allowing me to be yours forever." She smiled. "I love you, so so much."

"I love you too, my dear, and I always will."

They stayed like that for a while, until Ivy spoke up once more.

"We could just hide in the mountains, you know… No one would find us." She proposed.

"But where would be the fun in that?" He smirked, leaning back to see her face.

Ivy grinned back. "I promised Thor that we won't try to subjugate Midgard… again."

"Oh darling, you shouldn't make promises you cannot keep." He winked at her. "But for now, I think we can try to hold back."

"But wouldn't you make a mighty leader?" Ivy teased.

"No, my queen, _you _would make a great leader. I am, was and always will be your humble servant."

"Oh stop being all flirty, we have plenty of time once we leave this pretentious place." She pecked his lips once more before struggling out of the dress and putting back on her rallied outfit.

"Still wearing my shirt?" Loki smirked at her and also changed back into his informal wear.

"Always, darling." Ivy winked back and placed Sif's jacket with the ipod on a drawer. "I better leave those here… We can always find me something different to wear."

"Do you want to take anything else?" Loki asked with a smirk.

Ivy grabbed her bag and put it around her shoulders. "I got the book with the plants, I really like that one."

"Well then, let's go!" Loki took her hand once more and they made their long way towards the bifrost. By foot this time.

A few minutes passed before Ivy spoke up once more. "Loki... Why did you want to marry me? I mean we could've been together just like that and maybe be wed on Midgard..."

Loki chuckled to himself. "You've never been to Midgard before, have you? The problem there is... Well, they don't really wed Asgardians all that often. You'd need a passport and paperwork and well... I guess I just didn't want to miss my chance, you know, in case we truly never can come back here." He let out a sigh. "And I wanted to marry the woman I love in the same place my mother once married the man she loved. Even if I despise said man."

Ivy smiled. "I'm sure your mother is very proud of you."

"Thank you, love. I dearly hope so. She would've liked you a lot!" Loki smiled back.

They seemed to be the last ones to arrive, everyone else was waiting for them.

"Do you think he will let us keep out magic?" Ivy whispered to Loki.

"Oh, most certainly not!" Loki chuckled back. "What a shame. We'll have to live without that."

Ivy frowned, not at all content with this prospect. "Yeah, no, that's not gonna happen." She whispered, making Loki smirk. It amused him greatly that Ivy had no idea how powerful her magic was indeed. It wasn't the evil force she believed it to be, it was probably the greatest source of power any of them held. A miracle rather than a curse.

"Farewell, my son. But remember, it was your own decision to run with this criminal…" Odin said calmly. "You will be responsible for her. And Thor will be responsible for the both of you."

Thor sighed. "Brother, please, don't do anything I'd expect you to do."

"I don't make promises." Loki smirked.

"I will take your magic, so the people of Midgard shall not fear for their safety." Odin continued. "Heimdall will have an eye on you. If you misbehave, you will be severely punished."

"Yeah okay I get it, we are doomed to live with the mortals and ought to behave, okay, can we get on with this now?" Ivy said in fake annoyance and rolled her eyes.

"I will come to check on you regularly." Thor said with a small smile. "And the Avengers will have an eye on you as well."

"Is this even an exile or do you just put us into kindergarten?" Loki laughed bitterly. "We are no threat to anyone."

"Well, last time you came to Midgard you tried to rule over it." Thor shrugged.

Ivy wanted to disagree. To tell him that it hadn't been Loki at all, that he had been forced to do it by someone else, someone… powerful. But she doubted that Thor or anyone around would believe her. So it shall be only them knowing the truth. One day she would make sure everyone knows. But that day would not be today.

Heimdall opened the bifrost and Ivy held onto Loki's hand tightly.  
"Ready?" Loki asked with a smirk.

"Always." Ivy answered with the same expression.

"No more mischief!" Thor called after them as they walked towards the multicolored light.

"We don't make promises." Ivy winked at Thor and then they were gone into the light, holding onto each other. Because in that moment, each other is all they got and all they needed.

_More mischief to come…?_


	20. Chapter 20

I might write a second story that starts where this leaves off. Anyone interested?


End file.
